


几光年

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·未来星际向，私设颇多，注意避雷·ooc必然——“在我荒瘠的土地上，你是最后的玫瑰。”





	1. 覆没之星（01）

**Author's Note:**

> “在我荒瘠的土地上，你是最后的玫瑰。”  
> ——聂鲁达 《二十首情诗与绝望的歌》
> 
> 雷点自寻，请避雷：  
> ·所有设定并不合理也不严谨，都是脑洞  
> ·带娃+伪破镜重圆+真的不靠谱的星际设定  
> ·冷酷无情小柚上将与呆萌奶爸小金上校的爱情故事  
> ·纯属自娱自乐，当然有催更更好，毕竟有催更表示有人看嘛23333

01.覆没之星（1）

星际时间3月15日5:45分，第六星系最边缘的白伦星进入极夜阶段，地表温度降至最低，生存条件逐渐失效，已被星盟列入遗弃名单。

这个星系里传闻最为落后和贫瘠的星球，即将消耗完存留下来所剩无几的物资与能源，在极夜到来之时，逐步断电断水终断终端链接，如同一瞬废墟，恰好应了它本来的地位——这本是一个被遗忘的星球，一个残破不堪的荒漠，人们因为星际战争而不得已逃亡于此，带着少得可怜的物资与能源在这里“白手起家”，在勉强维持了近三十年的“可用状态”之后，终于宣告覆没。

这个因躲避战乱而被临时征用的星球同时也小的可怜，乱的可以，星域执行官更是无助又弱小，什么都管不了。这里原本没有原住民，在这里生存的人们基本上都是从各大星系逃过来的合法“移民”，只是单纯想在这个小破烂星球里活过战争时期，等待着前方传回战争胜利的讯号，回归首都星的怀抱。

在白日幻想了近十多年之后，人们在等来了极夜之时也终于等来了一个期待甚久的消息——这场跟星际海盗与外星系族打了十多年的星际战争，终于有了一丝消停的迹象，和平的曙光似乎即将来临。

这意味着他们可以回家了——回到温暖又先进的首都星中，对人们而言，只有那里才能算是一个真正的家。

 

战争停息与归家的讯号在这一天传遍了白伦星上的各个地区，这一“新闻”的传播速度快到不可思议，像是就此开了一个动员大会，通知所有人赶紧准备行李随时“搬家”，场面一度闹的轰轰烈烈且十分火热，竟给极夜中的白伦星添了一点生气，不至于让它太像濒临死亡，虽然被遗弃在某种程度上来说也意味着失去生机。

白伦要塞是白伦星的军事重地，这个小星球别的不怎么样，军事保护落实得倒是相当到位，也许是因为在战争时期，自然是活命当先。庆幸的是，人们从首都星带过来的重型机甲与机械机枪完全没有派的上用场的时候，在第一、二星系主战场奋战多年的士兵们替这颗小星球挡住了所有风波，避免战乱蔓延过来。当然，这也是因为白伦星实在太过边缘又落后，那些星际海盗与外星系族看都看不上它，怎么可能来这里浪费时间与兵力。

白伦星扬名四海的贫脊落后恰好成了它的保护伞，也使它成为为数不多的祥和安稳的地方，对比到处打仗的其他星系，它简直可以被封为一个奇迹。

但是现在人们即将离开这个即将被极夜覆没的小星球，踏上归家的旅途。

回家的信号已达，通往各大星系的关卡也都准备开放，所幸留在白伦星上的“临时居民”并不多，很快就可以踏上星舰返回家乡。白伦要塞的最高执行官下达指令，任命军队中的特伊少将为第一负责人，第三军队所有士兵负责执行此次护航任务。

整天窝在白伦要塞机甲研究所的金镇瑞在听到战争停歇的消息时，正在忙着探索怎么顺应时代发展潮流改装旧式机甲。同在要塞的士兵告诉他这一新闻的来源之后，他愣了很长一段时间，先是下意识地转头看了一眼坐在隔离室里正在检测机甲零件细节的黑发青年，才忽的释然地笑了。

“整整七年了……在白伦星已经待了整整七年，终于可以回家了！”金镇瑞感叹道，“真不容易啊！”

检测零件的青年竟没什么太大反应，只是淡淡地应了一声，随后又继续手头的工作，低头查看起终端链接，只是没有人注意到，他走神了一小会，不经意间将手里的一张白纸给弄皱了。

下边留在研究所里的士兵们却跟着感叹起来，七嘴八舌开始道：

“终于回家了！不知道首都星现在怎么样了，真想立刻回去看看！”

“打了这么多年的仗，终于可以停下来了！要不是奉命前来守卫白伦星，怎么说我也该誓死冲锋杀敌！”

“太久不用打仗了……真想回到大部队里去，开着机甲跟那些星际海盗们打个痛快！”

“说起来，要不是前方主战场有羽生上将坐镇，战争也许也不会这么快停歇吧，毕竟前几年首都星出现了叛军，我方星盟军腹背受敌，打的很艰难啊……”

“啊，羽生上将真是我的偶像！他的精神网实在太强了，一个人能联动好几台机甲作战，简直能抵千军万马！”

“真的厉害……当年那场在格莱星的战役可真险啊……若不是有羽生上将在……”

“金上校，你怎么一点反应都没有啊？”旁边有人注意到疑似游离状态的青年，不解道，“我们即将要回家了，您难道不高兴吗？”

看似投入到工作当中的青年其实已经在他们讨论到某个人的时候回过神来，刚抬起头来正打算继续听却被问个正着，掩饰过自己片刻的慌张后，含糊应道：“啊？……嗯，回家嘛，挺高兴的。”

这回答听上去很敷衍，让所有的人都很纳闷，但又不好多问。这位金上校并不属于这里的机甲研究所，他归属镇守在白伦星的第三军队，曾经在第一星系主战场打过仗，资历比大多数人都更高，更了解新式机甲与新式机枪的操作模式，因此被机甲研究所的金镇瑞邀请过来一同研究改造早些年被带到白伦星的旧式机甲。

在这些夸夸其谈要上战场的年轻人眼里，这位金上校身上具有可供讨论的“传奇色彩”——他丰富且优秀的实战理论与操作总让他们大开眼界加衷心崇拜，总让他们觉得这么年轻有为又出色的机甲师不应该出现在这个十八线的小星球上，如果他身在前线，想必也能战绩颇丰，而不是像现在这样待在窄小的研究所里检测机甲零件，做着这些与身份不相符的事。

真是奇怪，不是吗？一个如此出众的机甲师，应当在前线战场上，怎么会在这里呢？

但金上校本人看上去倒是没什么所谓，反而全身心地投入到白伦星的军事建设当中，众人见如此，也便不再过问。

也许当中往事，早已随风而逝。相对安稳的七年时光，足以将年少时的偏执与轻狂磨平不少。

青年看着在场所有的人，缓过神来，低头喃喃小声道：“回家了，当然高兴。”

这些围在一起讨论的小年轻热热闹闹地讨论过后便各自离去各司其职，都去忙着执行撤离计划与护航任务，只剩下本就在这里的金镇瑞与那位金上校两人。

青年回过头来，右手一挥，使用时自行拆开环绕在手腕上的个人终端立刻合成一小张个人名片大小的金片，他握住金片将其插入旁边的终端处理器，面前浮空起来的屏幕顿时换了另一个界面，先前展开在面前的检测数据被快速收拢起来，聚集成一个齿轮图标。

系统音响起：“是否收回权限？”

青年抬手点击屏幕上的确认，同时摘下了头上的检测仪，看着检测系统在眼前示意关闭。

最后的界面上出现了一行字：

“‘卧虎’最高权限已收回，本次操作者：金博洋，登录系统时长：2小时，改造进度：69％，机甲状态：无法使用。期待与您的下次见面。”

 

“这次改造过后的检测情况如何？”旁边的金镇瑞坐在椅子上，握着笔转了一个圈看向沉思中的金博洋。

“没有预想的好，我跟‘卧虎’的精神网匹配没有达到理想阈值，所以这次只改动了一小部分。”金博洋说完后拔出先前插入进去的金片，握着它轻轻一挥，个人终端随即又重新自行拆开组合变成一个状似金色羽毛的挂饰，他将它用一段特殊材质的绳子给串起来，挂在脖子上，随后走出隔离室。

“嗯……看来是无法在这里继续你的改造计划了，毕竟我们就要离开了，留在这里的大部分机甲都要带回首都星。”金镇瑞盯着金博洋胸前的羽毛挂饰，点头道，“不过这台机甲本来就不是‘卧虎’的原装机，尽管‘卧虎’的内核足够智能，但要将备用的旧式机型尽力地改造成贴合‘卧虎’这种新式机型的机甲，操作也相当有难度。”

金博洋应了一声，靠在一边的白墙上继续思考。

“可你现在使用的机甲似乎是‘星战’啊……”金镇瑞突然想到什么似的，纳闷道：“我还是不知道你为什么要在这里花五年的时间重新改造‘卧虎’……明明只要回到首都星就能使用原装机了，为什么还要花这么多心思改造备用机？”

金博洋却好像并不想回答这个问题，没有立即回复，在金镇瑞越来越疑惑的眼神下才不得不说：“因为‘卧虎’原装机的操作权限并不全部属于我。”

金镇瑞怔了怔，反应过来想，并不全部属于的意思应该是，还有另一半属于另一个人。那么改造的目的，是想要让“卧虎”的权限完全归到个人所有。

“共享权限？”金镇瑞好奇道，“难道是那种……原来你以前是执行员？”

作为一个机甲研究员，金镇瑞一直很好奇“卧虎”这类新式机甲的操控方式，传闻它能与机甲师的精神网高度契合，提高其灵敏度与实战操作感，超越了大多数机甲的操作性能，但新式机甲太过高级，对其操控者的要求非常高，因此也没有大面积地投放进军队当中。

由此新式机甲衍生出了专门操控此类机甲的两种特殊的职业：指挥官与执行员。

根据星盟的安排，每年都会从军校里选拔出优秀的人才进行搭档组合，执行员归指挥官直属负责，指挥官直接对执行员下达命令，一同执行各大星系发布的各种特殊任务。七年前新一轮星域战争爆发，军校进行重新整合，指挥官与执行员编排成一队，是为辅助。

这么看来……“卧虎”应该和另一个持有者的机甲是一对儿来着。

金博洋没有否认，也没有承认，更没有回答，只是起身作势要走，他可能在逃避这个问题，也有可能是认为这个问题没有回答的必要。

“我先走了，到时间要去接钧樾，晚点见。”他一边说一边将检测系统的芯片丢回给金镇瑞，直径走到研究所门口，拿起外套披上，回头向金镇瑞道：“护航任务结束到达首都星后，我们应该会分开一段时间，麻烦替我保密，等空闲了，我会来找你的。”

刚想抓住这个点继续八卦金博洋的金镇瑞抬手接住丢过来的检测芯片，明白过来金博洋是在说让他守住这个改造机甲的秘密，好歹金博洋之前也帮了他不少忙，肯定得应下，却无奈地道：“你每天都要去接小钧樾，要不是我知道你还是个单身人士，还以为你有孩子了呢。”

“他是个好孩子。”金博洋却这么说，“我会是他的监护人，等回到首都星，我会办理相关合法手续正式带他回家的。”

“有个家挺好的，毕竟战争年代，被迫失去亲人的人太多了。”了解那孩子的身世，金镇瑞点头，忽然又想起来他们快要离开了，不禁叹道，“在这里也待了快七年，居然还有点舍不得……”

尽管白伦星过于贫脊，资源实在匮乏，但确实是真的平静安宁，就算是在这里仅仅生活了七年，也不免会贪恋这种难得的时光，因为不会见到过多的生死离别，也不会总是流离失所。

金博洋没有立即回话，他沉默了片刻，偏过头看了一眼走廊外面正在运作的机械臂与尽头深处的研究室，临走前丢下了一句话：“但我们必须要回去，因为那里才是我们真正的家园。”

 

极夜已至，白伦星上简陋粗糙的人造太阳正在发挥它最后的光源，兢兢业业地为星球上的人们奉上黑夜里残余的光明。不过几天时间，这个星球还是隐约透露出一种死气沉沉的气氛，它因前来避难的人类而发光发亮，也因归家的人类重归虚无。

走出白伦要塞的金博洋抬头看了眼暗沉的天空，总觉得此时此景可以称得上“末日”二字，深深地呼出一口气，发觉天气越发寒冷了，呼出的气仿佛可以瞬间冰冻成冰。

他转身乘上浮动列车前往第一区城市中心，准备一路坐到白伦学院，到站下车。乘坐在智能行驶列车里的人们一改往日的昏昏欲睡奄奄一息，全都像打了鸡血一样精神抖擞，忙着去采购物资随时走人。列车带着乘客环游了一圈城市，所见之处无一不是如此，金博洋却觉得现在这场景越来越像末日逃亡，只是逃亡的人们脸上都是惊恐与不安，此刻的人们脸上都是久违的喜悦与欢欣。

在这个边缘的星球，连土地都是一片荒漠，现在却到处是久别重逢的生机盎然。

过了十分钟，金博洋到站下车。像往常一样准备走到白伦学院，他抬头看着近在咫尺的学院大门，不禁回想起这所学校的历史——就算落后与战乱带来不幸与灾难，人们也还是愿意尽其所能为教育与传承贡献出一份力，人们踏上白伦星之时，它便诞生于此，即使在逃亡之时，即使居无定所，知识的殿堂也永不会被人类遗弃，智慧永远是人类宝贵的财富。

只是这一切终有结束的一天。

今天的金博洋却出乎意料地看见要等的人就站在门外，他皱着眉看着独自一人坐在石阶上的小孩，走到对方面前。

“抱歉，等了很久了吗？”金博洋在小孩面前半蹲下来，抬手扯了扯小孩连帽衫上的黄帽子，抬眸直视着面前这个大约七岁左右的小孩子，这么问道。

面前的孩子面容清秀，皮肤白皙，是典型的亚裔脸孔，有着一双很明亮的眼睛，抿嘴思考问题的时候嘴边的小梨涡就会出现，看上去是个腼腆且容易羞涩的小男孩，但无论跟谁说话，都是一副非常认真的样子，在听到金博洋的问话时直起身来摇了摇头，然后起身乖巧地牵住了金博洋递过来的手。

“你今天看上去似乎很不开心，怎么了？”金博洋将小孩牵起来，轻声问道，“发生什么事要记得跟我说，钧樾。”

名叫钧樾的小孩又摇了摇头，却抬起头问金博洋：“外面天黑了，我们是不是要搬家了？”

金博洋一愣，“啊？呃，是的，我们这几天就得启程回到首都星了。”

“为什么？”钧樾不解地问，“我们为什么要搬家？我们的家不是在这里吗？”

“不，这里不是你的家。”金博洋试图解释说，想了个小孩子可能更容易接受也更听得懂的话，“因为这里的太阳要消失了，我们要去别的星球找到太阳，然后就永远不会再离开了。”

“哦。”钧樾是个认真的孩子，也容易较真，但很多时候都很听金博洋的话，金博洋说什么，他就会立刻相信，他的信任毫无保留地给了金博洋，给了在这个世界上他唯一亲近的人，他低声道，“好吧。老师今天说学校要停课了，可是上次留的家庭作业我还没来得及做。”

“上次的家庭作业？”金博洋疑惑地问，“哪一个？”

“是生物课，老师说要让我们种花。”钧樾说，“可是我不知道花长什么样子。”

金博洋这才恍然大悟，原来是这个家庭作业。他记得钧樾上次跟他提起这个作业的时候，他一头雾水地想整个白伦星上哪里有适宜的土壤种花——花这种娇弱又美丽的东西，向来是那些发达先进的星域的特产，像白伦星这种小破星球，连棵草都不生，哪里能生出花来。

但是在学生时期接受的东西都非常美好积极又温暖向上，学校总是想尽办法要让孩子们留下天马行空的想象与超越现实的幻想，希望能够培育更多得以改变世界的人，毕竟人类的进步总离不开异想天开。

要让孩子们在没有太阳又贫脊的土地上种出鲜花，确实挺异想天开的。

自小就在白伦星长大的钧樾自然没有见过真正的花，只能见到模拟环境下的一切生物，金博洋每想到这，总觉得特别遗憾。

“没关系。”金博洋对钧樾说，“等我们回到了家，我陪你一起种花。”

“就我们两个人吗？”钧樾不知是抓住了什么重点，突然问到了这个问题，也许是这个年龄阶段的孩子心思比较敏感，总能想到金博洋想不到的地方去。

金博洋有点懵，当然就他们两个人啊，那不然呢？

钧樾情绪又低落下来，停下脚步，抬头看向金博洋，他的目光落在金博洋脖子上挂着的羽毛挂饰，像是在仔细思考着什么，在组织着语言。

随后他说：“老师有一天问我，家里是不是只有爸爸一个人。”


	2. 覆没之星（02）

02.覆没之星（2）

都说小孩子的想法奇奇怪怪，而且所纠结的点总是突如其来，金博洋显然没做好准备迎接这个关于终身大事的问题，张着嘴“啊”了半天才反应过来钧樾今天原来是在烦恼这个。

当家长的，确实应该仔细揣摩孩子们的想法，试图站在孩子的角度想事情，然后及时发现问题并解决掉，免得给孩子幼小的心灵造成什么心理阴影。这是金博洋根据真实体验从金母身上学到的养娃理论，对待孩子要真诚且认真，回答问题要严谨，免得给孩子落下什么坏印象。

比如绝对不能像别的家长一样跟钧樾说你是从哪哪哪捡来的，也不能对钧樾说你是天使送过来的，不然你还要向他解释那个带着光环长着小翅膀的小家伙到底是什么；更不能用科学的理论向一个七岁的孩子解释什么叫“人的诞生”，总之在向钧樾阐述什么是家的问题上，一定要慎重又妥当地回答。

但是有个问题就来了，金博洋并不是钧樾的亲生父亲，也跟他没有血缘关系，只是钧樾的暂时监护人，甚至还没有和钧樾形成一个正式合法的领养与被领养的关系，这让金博洋不知道该怎么向钧樾解释他还只是个单身人士，没有办法替他找出第二个监护人。

金博洋转过身来，面对钧樾，问：“你觉得我们两个人一起生活，这样不好吗？”

钧樾摇摇头，又点点头说：“我觉得没有问题。只是……”

“只是什么？”

“我怕我不在的话，你一个人待着，会怕。”

金博洋这次是真的愣住了。他知道钧樾比一般的孩子心智更早熟，也更敏锐，但他完全没想到钧樾会说出这种话，一个七岁的孩子居然会跟他说担心他会害怕……真是令人哭笑不得。

金博洋问钧樾，“我会怕什么？”

“我觉得一个人的话，很可怜，就像那些没有家的猫咪，”钧樾有板有眼地说：“你总是一个人待着……”

被小孩子形容为流浪在外的小猫咪，金博洋忍不住地笑出声，但又不好在孩子面前表现地十分敷衍，于是他说：“但是我有你啊。”

钧樾今天不知上了什么人生道理课，像个小大人一样叉腰道：“可是老师说，我们会长大，会搬出去住的，不能总是跟在爸爸妈妈身后，要学会自己做事。”

金博洋真是服了这孩子了，小小年纪，这想的都是什么玩意，他七岁的时候压根不会想这些有的没的。但他转念一想，要不是战乱时期，这些孩子应该会更无忧无虑吧。

他叹气，弯下腰来将钧樾一把抱起来，揉了揉男孩的脑袋以示安抚，直接将人抱走。

“好了好了，赶紧回家收拾行李，再过不久我们就得搬家了，我们先做这个大事行不行？”

钧樾搂着金博洋的脖子，看着离他越来越远的校门，眼神里充满着渴望，闷闷地说：“我能吃冰糖葫芦吗？我好久都没有吃到了。”

“吃多了会长蛀牙，到时候你就会像我这样牙疼的要命。”金博洋小声地“哼”了几句，以示警告。

“我不怕疼！”钧樾难得撒娇一次。

“我怕疼，行了吧？”金博洋无奈道，“今天没有冰糖葫芦啦，我回去有空给你备点甜点吃，好吧？”

话音刚落，金博洋的脑海里却不知觉地浮现出一个人的模样，以及一些很久很久的回忆片段，像海水，一下子就涌进脑海，猝不及防。

以前也有人提醒自己不能多吃甜的东西，会长蛀牙。

回忆样样似曾相识，物是人非却是本来面目。

金博洋回过神来，随后怀恋似的笑开。面对小朋友的撒娇攻势毫不动摇，坚决履行“不吃不吃就不吃”的人生准则，坚定地踏上浮动列车，一把将钧樾直接扛走。

极夜之中的白伦星，没有白天黑夜之分，却有终结之时。他们就这样踏着昏暗的光与末日般的热闹，穿过高楼深巷，一路回家。

*

第六星系执行部门正式向全星人民发布白伦星撤离计划，规定白伦星现住民必须在三周之内全部撤离完毕，命令镇守在白伦星的第三军队执行护航任务，目的地为第一星系首都星。

但就在撤离计划颁布之后的第八天，一个惊人的情报传遍各大星系——

第六星系附近疑是有逃亡的星际海盗出没，若白伦星撤离计划继续施行，二者将有可能在行驶星道上直接碰面，届时是否会发生一场大战，还未可知，但这无疑是一个足以掀起人心惶惶的情报。

最神奇的是，位于第一星系的星盟在收到这个情报之后，竟然直接派遣星盟军中的第一军队前往接任白伦星的护航任务，而第一军队的负责人，就是那个传闻中战无不胜的羽生结弦上将。

这个可以称得上“惊世骇俗”的绝世新闻简直可以让全星系里的人大跌眼镜——什么？竟然让第一军队的人跑去那个小破星球执行任务？星盟是疯了吗？能不能清醒一点！

但明眼人只要稍微一看就可明晰前因后果——看似护航，其实是要追击逃亡的星际海盗，只是敌在暗我在明，不可轻举妄动掀起战争，只需要让第一军队威慑一下那帮歹徒罢了——要让他们所有人都见识到，无论哪个星系哪个星球，只要在星盟军的可视范围之内，绝不容轻易侵犯！

于是小破星摇身一变，一“夜”成名，万众瞩目，从“原来还有这种星球吗”到“你居然还不知道白伦星”，迅速攻占刷新着各大热点热搜热度，网民们居然还在线刷起了“有生之年能去白伦星旅游一趟是多么光荣啊因为那里即将印上羽生上将的足迹”这种莫名其妙的话题，一时之间，本来弱小可怜又无助的白伦星好似成为了各大头条里的新晋小明星，有的人想要在线深挖其瓜，有的人想要前往一探究竟，造成了白伦星住民一心想要出去、一大帮其他星系的人一心又想要进来的奇怪局面。

此时在前往白伦星的第一星舰上听着人工智能播放这类新闻的阿斯兰中将站在指挥室外的长廊上，听着听着就笑出声来，转头看向跟他并肩站在一起却神情凝重的青年，不禁摇头笑道：“这可真有意思，他们竟然因为你而对一个落后的星球刮目相看，你觉得呢？羽生上将。”

这艘集结了整个星盟最高技术的巨型星舰号称坚不可摧，也聚集着整个星盟最杰出的军事人才，此时的一侧长廊上，正在运转的机械程序井然有序地处理着各种任务，固定在墙体上的能源灯像是从不曾熄灭过，彻夜照亮着每一处地方，如同吞噬了黑暗。

一直盯着星舰窗外百年如一日几光年也从不变的璀璨星河，这位传说一般的上将语气淡淡道：“这似乎并不是一件可供娱乐的事。”

阿斯兰继续看着旁边的羽生结弦，似乎想要从对方身上看出点什么，随后又不知回想到什么事情，道：“在前线打了这么多年的仗，也是时候该歇一歇了。难得放松一次，就当这次是一趟公费旅游，怎么总是板着脸呢？以前在军校的时候，你可不像现在这样冷漠。”

羽生结弦看向忽然在面前冒出来的数据板，系统随之出现提示，说明这是一个常规的巡逻报告，他抬手挥了挥，手腕上羽毛状浮空起来的个人终端起了反应，通过链接的精神网确认其通过，随即依旧神情冷淡地回道：“我们有任务在身，这并不是在开玩笑。正在逃逸的这支星际海盗的精兵部队是他们最后的底牌，若不乘胜追击，他们的负隅顽抗将后患无穷。”

“那他们为什么会在第六星系？”阿斯兰一边看着羽生结弦的动作一边“嘶”了一声表达好奇，问道，“还恰好出现在这个处在边缘的小破球附近……”

羽生结弦只是眨了眨眼，没有说话，感觉到太阳穴有些隐隐作痛，抬手收回了个人终端，又轻微地咳了几声。

阿斯兰随后微笑着自言自语解释道：“我想你心里自然明白，羽生上将。其实所谓的落后与贫穷只是白伦星的一把保护伞，当初星盟同意让一些科学家与研究院的人搬离第一星系来到白伦星，并非没有原因。这些人才对于星盟而言都非常重要。”

羽生结弦转头瞥了阿斯兰一眼，“阿斯兰中将的意思是？”

“没什么。”阿斯兰与羽生结弦对视一眼，没有接话，眼里的情绪令人捉摸不透，他转头长叹一声，话题一转道：“听说镇守在白伦星的是第三军队的人，特伊少将也在那里，哦，还有一位……”

刚想继续说下去的阿斯兰意味深长地微笑着，羽生结弦意识到了什么，警告性地眯了眯眼睛，与此同时，他身上的精神感应器捕抓到他过于波动的情绪，发出震动以示提醒，似乎想要压住他脑海里冲涌而来的回忆与信息，将它们重封于盒中。

“我想了想，你们似乎已经有七年没有见过面了？‘卧虎’与‘晴明’一同被回收，你们也分道扬镳，但他其实一直在白伦星，羽生上将对此居然也没有什么太大的情绪，这倒是令我惊讶，毕竟当年的你们曾被整个星盟引以为傲，无论是哪种级别的任务，总能完成到无可挑剔……”

“过去的事情已经过去，没有重提的价值。”羽生结弦打断阿斯兰的话，脸上的表情依旧没有太大的波动，他冷然道，“中将有时间跟我说这些，不如抓紧时间核对护航任务的相关程序，既然您受执行长的指令前来监督，希望不要让我感到失望。”

很显然触碰到了这位上将不想多提的底线，阿斯兰说了句“抱歉”，眼里却毫无歉意。羽生结弦的反应在他的意料之中——即使对方掩饰地非常完美，无可挑剔，但从这种难得表现出不耐烦的反应中，阿斯兰还是能够试探出羽生结弦对于这次任务的真实情绪——尽管这种情绪关乎一个人而非什么军事策略，远不符合羽生结弦一如以往的态度与做法，确实令人诧异，但却让阿斯兰真切感受到面前这个总是一副冷淡神情的羽生结弦不是什么没有感情的机械，而是一个活生生的、有过喜怒哀乐的人。

毕竟自格莱星一役过后，羽生结弦就像变了一个人似的——九死一生从地狱里归来的人，变成这番模样也不足为奇。

经历过战争的残忍，从生死瞬间中浴火而生，一切必将改变。

出于对战友的同情与某些思量，阿斯兰抬手开启自己的个人终端向羽生结弦请求链接，通过精神网接触通话提醒道：“有句话还是要提醒上将，我无意中发现上将最近的体检报告，你上面显示你现在的精神网状况似乎不容乐观，情绪会出现异常波动，这对你很不利——你知道总有些人处心积虑地想要抓住你的把柄拉你下台，如果你不想让他们得逞的话，请不要像今天这样轻易地暴露出你的软肋。”

羽生结弦接收完传过来的信息，抬眸直视前方，动了动手腕，最后说：

“谢谢您的提醒。但是我与他早在七年前就已经解除了关系，您大可以放心。同样，如果您想要与我合作公开对抗叛军却总是在试探我，我认为诚意应该是首要的条件与共事的基础。还有一件事希望您能够记住——”

“他从不是我的软肋，他不会束缚我。”

还有一句话羽生结弦没有说出口，他欲言又止，像是不想在别人面前袒露心声，最终仍是深埋于心。

他永远是自由的。

*

没有白天黑夜的区分，外面的天色总给人一种错觉。再也没有天亮、夜晚、黎明与黄昏，只有一片冰天雪地与寒冷至极的冷风，白伦星逐渐变得荒芜，如同一座废墟。

金博洋从居住的公寓中醒过来的时候，迷迷糊糊地发现自己被旁边同床睡着的钧樾给抱了个扎扎实实——小孩像只八爪鱼一样紧紧地抱着他，让他动弹不得，更无可奈何——最近的天气越来越寒冷，也许是因为能源即将消耗殆尽，即使屋里已经启动了供暖模式也还是于事无补，为了家里的小孩，金博洋已经想尽各种办法防寒，但人终究是血肉之躯，这种极端的体温变化实在令人难以适应。

金博洋睁着眼睛看着仿制的星空天花板，认命地叹了口气，将趴在他身上的小孩给抱起来，重新塞进被窝里，细心地替人盖好被子，起床洗漱，准备早餐——呃，或者说是午饭？金博洋懵了一秒，最近不用送钧樾上学，似乎总是无法精确判断现在是什么时候。

将自己打理完毕后，金博洋直径走进客厅，在墙壁上点开电子管家。这个勉强可供两个人居住的公寓里面的客厅当然也小的可怜，但却有趣温馨，到处都放着小孩子的玩偶与玩具，铺满了五颜六色，在环境模拟器营造的氛围中，像一个小型游乐场（有点夸张），是当初金博洋决定接钧樾一同生活并咨询过几位母爱泛滥的同事之后才选择这么布置的——但很可惜，钧樾好像更喜欢看书写字、研究模拟生物与机甲模型这种相对安静的休闲模式，所以客厅基本上都是金博洋自己在玩。

“早上好，天总。今天是星际历345年5月20日，周六。天气：阴。风级：四级。室内温度较于室外温度偏高，适宜活动。我认为今日恰巧适宜出行，您最近没有出过门，也许是时候带上钧樾出去逛一逛。”

启动自由智能模式的“卧虎”的提示音随即响起，这类高级机甲内核提高战斗性能的同时也同步发明了区别于其他机甲内核的智能模式，使其更有效地与机甲师的精神网高度契合，使其操作与程序更具有思考性与无误性，但同事也就具有一定风险与挑战，因此格外昂贵，非特定人群无法拥有，仅此一种，绝无仅有。

而这种管家模式是金镇瑞应金博洋要求一同改造而生的——毕竟金博洋第一次当奶爸，没什么经验，自己都没谈过恋爱，又不懂得照顾孩子，当然需要一个保姆级的“教程程序”做照应。

当然，如果让发明“卧虎”内核的研究人员知道这个在星盟里性能优良杀伤力又强的机甲如今逐步沦为一代“智能保姆”，想必会找金博洋打一架。

但这不是金博洋现在该考虑的事，他现在正在厨房里准备着今日份的爱心早餐，顺便思考着今天要不要出去逛一逛。

“看着点钧樾，别让他踢被子，估计今天会睡懒觉。”奶爸金博洋一边调和着牛奶和糖，一边向融进墙壁的“卧虎”说。

“好的，天总。我认为您应该少加点糖，过甜的牛奶影响口感。”“卧虎”建议道。

金博洋脸色一黑，盯着手里的玻璃杯片刻，最终决定这杯留给自己。

“检测到您体内的糖份摄入太多，建议来一杯无糖大白兔奶茶。”“卧虎”又出声道语气里透出着真诚。

金博洋：“……”

 

五分钟后，金博洋从厨房里端出早餐出来，正想着怎么开始美好的新的一天，却意料之中接到了一条通知。

有关于第一军队即将接任护航任务的消息，他自然是知道的，白伦星的能源日渐枯竭，留在星球上的人肯定都要撤离，而护航任务由第三军队负责，这几天就会与第一军队的人碰面对接，但他发至内心地想要逃避这件事——准确地说，是想逃避某个人。

金博洋起身走到窗前，掀开窗帘，注视着外面即将覆没的城市，心事重重。

已经过了七年，他已经不知道该怎么面对那个人了。

最开始的时候，这些事就跟往心里扎针一般难受，恨不得把关于那个人的记忆全都抹掉，撇的一干二净，不要再这么痛苦。可偏偏他又心口不一，说着不许提，心里头又经不住提起来。

七年前的那场战役与别离，是一场挥之不去的噩梦。世界上从没有感同身受，所以失而复得也不属于他。

既然如此，又何必过多在意呢。既然已经解除了关系，毫无瓜葛，就应该坦然面对才对。

金博洋深呼一口气，重新拉上了窗帘，转过头来目光一偏，抬手凭空点开一个浮空界面，看着屏幕上的几张改造图纸，终还是抬手将其挥开，像是要摆脱什么束缚。

 

人们总是高估了自己对情绪的控制能力，总以为自己可以百毒不侵，却转眼溃不成军。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·对，没错，晴明与卧虎是一对。  
> ·不知道有没有人记得我之前写过的一篇机甲梗短篇233虽然设定不是同一个（。）  
> ·希望各位能够多多支持，感谢～


	3. 覆没之星（03）

03.覆没之星（3）

 

一念之间的犹豫与不舍却又跃上心头，金博洋抬起的手还停在半空中，指尖一动，被挥开的浮空图纸被拉了回来，他看着图纸半刻，心里叹了口气，叹自己还是不够决绝。

毕竟整整十二年……相伴的五年，分离的七年，岂能说放下就放下，说忘记就忘记。

浮空分界的蓝色屏幕上，显示的是卧虎与另一台机甲的原装设计制图。仅仅一眼几瞬间，又让他回忆起了当年漫天的星河与染血的战场。

星云流转，铁血征战，时间长河翻滚着，覆没了年少惊鸿与刹那悸动。

滤去岁月的蹉跎与自以为是的耿耿于怀，只剩下无法弥补的错过与永远的遗憾。

金博洋的思绪开始飘远，脑海里浮现出过往种种，又想起了以前在军校与首都星服役的时光，想起了某个人永远坚定的眼神与坚毅的侧脸，想起了每一次任务中的生死瞬间，想起了他那些已故与未亡的战友，想起了七年前格莱星那场史无前例、浩荡却惨烈的战役……

然而下一秒，眼前的蓝屏界面突然化成数据模块一点点地散去，毫无征兆，犹如散沙随风而逝，金博洋回神，反应过来是卧虎在提醒他。

金博洋下意识地转头看去，发现已经醒过来并自己穿好衣服的钧樾跑进客厅来找他，小孩打着哈欠揉着眼睛，抱着一只黄色小熊站在原地，抬眼恰好对上金博洋的视线。

“早上好。”钧樾显然没能在卧虎收起界面之前发现金博洋在看什么，他只是软糯地说着话，然后冲到金博洋身边抱住了对方，与他的小熊一起，软软乎乎的。

小孩子像是总能立即将人的心融化掉，金博洋无奈又觉得暖心，弯下身来抱住了身高长到他腰侧、起床撒娇的钧樾，习惯性地替小孩拉拢着身上的外套防止感冒，俨然是个称职的奶爸。

金博洋一直在军队服役，钧樾也算是在军队中长大的，这是金博洋第一次想要正正经经地带大一个孩子，凭单身一人的能力确实有点困难，有的时候他的队友们也会帮忙照顾钧樾，但毕竟身份特殊，每天都要执行巡逻与值岗任务，金博洋真正陪在钧樾身边的日子并不多，钧樾四岁的时候被金博洋送进白伦学院学习，小孩比同龄人更加独立，现在长到七岁，更是比一般孩子要懂事听话些，这让金博洋既感到欣慰，又觉得难过。

这世界满是战乱，所有人都不得不被逼着成长，来不及停下来感悟岁月里的温存，一晃之间，便已事隔经年。

大概是因为在某种程度上来说，金博洋与钧樾算得上是单亲家庭，因此彼此之间的关联自然要比别的人更加亲密，颇有些相依为命的意味。金博洋自七年前随第三军队镇守白伦星，当年亲朋好友皆不在身边，相熟的战友一个都没有，他就这么一意孤行地来到这里，没有人知道他想要做什么，他也无人可倾诉。

而钧樾是上苍赐予他的礼物，在他一无所有、迷茫无措的时候，让他得以重新开始生活。

金博洋回想至此，随手轻轻捏了捏钧樾的小脸蛋，小男孩的脸上还留有一点恰到好处的婴儿肥，五官又长得比同龄其他女孩还要清秀细致些，这让金博洋总觉得，这也许是“儿子随爸”吧——他以前也总是自夸比女孩子还要好看，在军校的时候还被人认错过，如今想想，还算是挺有趣的一件事。

以前大家都宠着他、偏爱着他，总有人站在前方为他抵挡所有，没想到有这么一天，他也成为了更加强大、更加包容的那一种人，学会了照顾别人，脱胎换骨地彻底成长。

过去的回忆与经历无论好坏，一旦被时光滤镜所覆盖，总会自带着不可复制与无法超越的珍贵之感，因为再也回不去，所以无可替代。

金博洋起身拍了拍钧樾的肩膀，让他去洗个手再到餐桌上去吃早餐，随后抬起手在墙上晃了晃，房间智能系统感应之后自动调整了室内温度，同时调亮了屋子里的感应灯。

金博洋走到餐桌边，看着洗干净手的钧樾顺利踏上椅子旁边的小凳子再稳当地坐下后，才放心地坐到旁边监督小孩用餐，钧樾小时候经常会莫名其妙地平地摔，总让他担心。

钧樾拿起勺子小口地喝着半碗小米粥，喝到一半转头看向金博洋，像是在询问对方为什么不跟他一起吃早饭。

“因为你睡懒觉啦，起的这么晚，我早就吃完了。”金博洋撑着下巴，随意道：“一放假就睡懒觉，这个习惯可不好——当然，放假不睡懒觉，那算什么放假嘛，对吧？”

他知道钧樾一向很自律，平时都会按照规划的时间表完成作业再上床睡觉，但现在没有作业，也不用上学，放了假偶尔睡个懒觉确实也没什么。金博洋对自家孩子从不过多苛责，也不过分放纵，力所能及地给钧樾最好的生活，他不会刻意要求钧樾有多出众优秀，只希望钧樾能够做个快乐的人、幸福安康地过完自己的一生就可以了。

简单的快乐与自由是奢侈的，但他希望这属于钧樾。

钧樾听完金博洋的后半句话，有些惊奇地眨了眨眼睛，看来是觉得自家爸爸思维异于其他小朋友的爸爸妈妈。

金博洋看着钧樾低头喝完了粥，开始拿起玻璃杯喝牛奶，他试探性地询问道：“钧樾，这几天我们出去玩好不好？”

这个提议看起来不太正常——所有人都知道白伦星现在几乎是一片冰原，一出门都是寒风暴雪，整一个星球都是风雨飘摇的模样，天空之上停满了小型星舰与械武机甲，全副武装，却也显得地上萧瑟凄凉。

附在墙上的卧虎忽然像感应到什么似的开始闪着灯，似乎欲言又止。

“去哪里？”钧樾歪着头问道。

金博洋却皱着眉抬头看向卧虎，大脑已经自动连通个人终端得知这是来自第三军队向他发来的通知。尽管在星际时代，通讯技术已十分发达，大脑内的精神网相当于一个接收器，可以通过个人终端直接接收到他人传来的通话，也可以向指定人发送信号回复，但他还是不想在年纪尚小的钧樾面前提及与其无关的任何战事。

他知道这几天肯定要与第一军队的人碰面并交接任务，可能一连几天都无法回家，他不放心钧樾一个人在家里，正打算带钧樾到白伦要塞里让科研所的人帮忙带着小孩——整个第三军队都在忙着护航任务，此时此刻相对清闲也最安全、在他可控范围内的地方，就只有科研所了。

虽然金博洋相信钧樾在家可以照顾好自己，但他不想让该保护的人再一次离他千里之外，那种无能为力的记忆，绝对不能再一次在他面前再度上演。

金博洋看向也一同看着他的钧樾，看着小孩清澈干净的眼瞳，闭上眼无可奈何地思考了一会，才直白说：“嗯……好吧，是我这几天有任务要做，不能经常陪在你身边，所以这几天不能在家里，我得带你到佩雯阿姨那里待着，可以吗？”

佩雯也是科研所的负责人之一，比起一心只有科研的金镇瑞，温柔体贴的女性当然更适合照顾孩子——哦，更别说科研所那一群可爱又可亲的年轻姑娘们了，她们巴不得亲近照顾又乖巧又听话的钧樾呢，毕竟钧樾五岁过后就被金博洋正式接回家同住，平时见面的机会又少，软萌的小孩子当然能给枯燥又严谨的科研生活带来更多活力与生机。

钧樾听完，小脸上的表情顿时一塌，抿着唇盯着玻璃杯的牛奶许久，看上去闷闷不乐，但又非要听话地低低应下一句“知道了”。

金博洋有些头疼了——有时候他宁愿钧樾能像别的孩子那样任性地冲他撒娇，也不要像现在这样为了不让自己担心而强装懂事，他也是过来儿童，怎么会不懂这种想法，明明很想要，却要装作自己很明事理，不争不吵，可在亲人面前，是可以适当肆意放任些的。

七岁的孩子，终究是敏感些吧，金博洋想。钧樾迟早要长大，身边的人与事都在改变，接触的东西会越来越多，前几天跟金博洋说的那些话——“家里是不是只有爸爸一个人”什么的，大概也是因为钧樾开始注意到自己的家庭与别的孩子相比的不同之处——别人都有父母亲，而他没有。

他就只有金博洋这一个亲人。

金博洋不知道该对钧樾说什么好，只垂眸一时沉默下来。旁边的钧樾却只是安静地将杯子里的牛奶慢慢喝完，然后转身从椅子上跳了下来，将怀里的小黄熊送回自己房间，再转出来时已经换了一件浅蓝小外套，又回到了自己的座位上。

金博洋眨了眨眼，看向钧樾。

“我换好衣服了。”钧樾拍了拍自己的肩膀说，“今天好像很冷，你也要穿多一点哦。”

卧虎适时地插入一句：“需要做好御寒准备，注意保暖，天总。”

金博洋稍愣，随即失笑，他刚想再跟钧樾说些话，但却觉得说什么都多余，小钧樾看起来比他懂得多了。他最终只是抬手揉了揉钧樾的小脑袋，起身柔声道：“好吧，我保证，我们会早点回家的。”

*

“天总，四十分钟前，白伦要塞指挥部向所有在职人员发来一则通讯，通讯内容为：星际时间2:30分，要塞中心检测到白伦星第三区空间场出现异常，现已派出特勤组前往调查，同时采用就近原则，命令巡逻队二组执行出行任务，其他人员原地待命。作为巡逻队第一负责人，您需要前往要塞会议室集合，据估算，会议会在一个小时后正式开始，您还有四十分钟的时间进行调整。”

卧虎的系统音在金博洋脑海里响起来时，他正好带着钧樾踏上白伦要塞的地面。刚从浮动列车出来，寒风与暴雪立即侵袭而上，幸好他们身上的衣物御寒系统没被这极端寒冷的天气吓退，依旧坚守着岗位坚持为人体供暖。

金博洋一身深色军装，肩上的金色流苏随风飘动，在漫天纷飞的鹅毛大雪中，他抬头看着以守卫者的姿态停留在人工大气层之下漆黑夜空中的几架重型机甲与一架新式星舰，耀眼如星月，地上微弱的灯火几乎无法与之匹及，一时令他觉得在浩瀚的宇宙面前，人类永远渺小如尘埃。

像是想起什么似的，金博洋一直盯着那一架新式星舰，许久才收了视线回过神来。

明明第一军队的星舰还没有到，他却无端地生出一种紧张胆怯的感觉，可他的直觉告诉他，最近的气氛不太对劲。

也许是因为即将要见到那个人，也许是因为别的什么，他仍是不知道该如何面对七年未见的故人。当年的不甘心与失落感都已经被时间消磨了不少，唯独一种情绪始终真切且日益增多，但金博洋并不想坦率地承认这一点，所以他害怕见到对方之后，自己的情绪会终于失控，泄露出原本潜藏于心的许多秘密。

而某个秘密已经迟到了许多年，早已经错过了揭露的时机，再次重提只会让人难堪遗憾。

等带着钧樾到了科研所并将其托付给佩雯之后，金博洋还在想着这些自寻烦恼的事，他一边看着不远处被一群年轻姑娘围着的钧樾，一边站到控制室外的落地窗前走神了一小会。

不多时，近期难得清闲的金镇瑞从科研所中心控制室走出来，看到金博洋时略微诧异了一下，随后走到对方身边并与他并肩而立，在半空中挥了挥手示意科研所的人工智能管家“摩尔”泡点花茶。

“真像电影里演的那样，生活似乎总要发生点大事才行。”金镇瑞揉了揉眉心，与金博洋闲聊道：“撤离计划已经延期，你知道发生了什么吧？”

“星际海盗的一个精英部队逃到了第六星系，为避免白伦星舰在行星通道上与其直接相碰，原撤离计划不得不暂停。”金博洋看了一眼旁边的金镇瑞，接道，“毕竟他们若是想要卷土重来，现在是最需要物资与军火的时候，若是碰到装载着大量重型机甲与武器但装备力量又远不及星盟的白伦星舰，简直可以立即施展他们强盗的本能。”

“可是就连那群星际海盗们也没有想到，星盟这次居然会直接派第一军队的人来呢，”金镇瑞意有所指地看向金博洋，“这个名为‘黑鸦’的星际海盗团，博洋很了解吧？”

金博洋轻一皱眉，却说：“我相信七大星系的公民都知道，‘黑鸦’是违反《星际共和法》的‘著名’反政府组织，这与我了不了解这个组织，有什么关系吗？”

“黑鸦”也正是这场长达十六年的星际战争的罪魁祸首。但仅仅以星际海盗团的名字来定义这个令人闻风丧胆的“黑鸦”，显然不够准确，虽然这已是大多数民众对其形成的固定印象。

这个反政府组织以几个与星盟争夺资源牟取暴利的星际海盗团为发起人，与藏匿在各大星系不满人类政府管辖的异端外星系族勾结合作，后来又加入了一些辗转于发达星系的军火贩商与邪教帮派，终是形成了一个作恶多端、唯恐不乱的反政府组织，以推翻星盟管辖政府、解放被剥夺自由的人类为终极目的，以十六年前的“卓拉”病毒瘟疫为契机，掀起了一场旷世的灾难战争。

如果要了解这段战争历史，留存在第一星系首都星星盟图书馆里的人类简史大概会有一段这样的解说：这一场长达十六年的战役，将会被历史齿轮划分出两个时间点以作悼念与歌颂，一个是黑暗的开端，宣告全星系灾难的开始；一个是力缆狂澜的转折，刻下了星盟永不覆没的信念——

以七年前那场在第二星系格莱星打响的战役、那场用万千英魂鲜血铸就的不屈战斗为转折点，人类未来的走向将重新回到历史发展的轨迹。这一荣光，永远属于在此次战役英勇奋斗的星盟联合军第二星卫全体英灵，他们是真正的战士，人们会记住他们，并永远感激怀念。

“格莱战役”因此成了家喻户晓的历史事件，当年负责那场战役的指挥官，正是当时还是少将的羽生结弦。他一战成名，从此近乎战无不胜。然而只要稍微深入了解这场战役就会知道，是因为联合“黑鸦”的叛军卧底潜伏在第二星卫中，才导致他们在格莱星上惨遭偷袭与伏击，如果不是因为被人恶意背叛，第二星卫也不至于落得个舰毁人亡的下场。

若非羽生结弦凭借着自身强悍的精神网与无人企及的实战操作，沉着冷静指挥着幸存下来的第二星卫，强行扭转了本处在劣势的局面，当时的星盟也许就此走向毁灭——没有人知道他到底如何做到绝境逢生，也没有人会仔细去想某些前因后果，而人们在为其感叹的同时大多也只会关心战争的最终结果，人人都渴望胜利与和平。

从灰烬里浴火而生，从此以后，他是凯旋的代名词。

羽生结弦也因此从少将晋升为上将，直接升职就任第一军队执行长官。人们都爱听战神的故事，憧憬崇拜这样的英雄，即使是在偏僻如荒土的白伦星上，也有众多崇拜者为此歌颂功绩。

 

金博洋话音刚落，便立即猜出金镇瑞这么没头没脑问他这些事的目的。这么多年来，他一直在刻意地隐瞒自己的过往，其他的人无法知道他过去的事情，但身为科研所负责人的金镇瑞却可以通过卧虎留存在星盟中央系统的档案查出他本人从出生到现在记录在册的所有信息，他曾经的身份包括在军校的事迹都会被金镇瑞知晓。

即使鲜少有人主动问起，但具有反差性的传奇故事永远吸引着人前往探寻，所有人都会好奇，一个拥有全星盟最强机甲内核的顶尖机甲师怎么留在这里？他本该在前线与他的战友们并肩作战，而绝不是被迫沦为别人的谈资。

十六年前星际战争爆发，星盟在全星系施行“饱和式”征兵制度，从星盟首都军校以及其他星系毕业的军校生大多数都已加入到星盟军中，像金博洋这种能力出众的机甲师都在前线奋战，几乎没有一个留在后方的。

金博洋其实忘了第一次听到有人用“逃兵”两个字来形容他时他的心情了，悲愤肯定是有的，难过也必须有的，但更多的是无法言说的不甘心与失落。

不被理解的一意孤行，曾经带给他无尽的困扰与孤寂。

金博洋并不想跟金镇瑞继续讨论这个话题，他刚想转移金镇瑞的注意力，但金镇瑞却依旧试探道：“既然博洋也是从首都军校毕业的，而且还曾经是第二星卫的人，应该也认识羽生上将吧？”

“认识，”金博洋扯了扯嘴角，语气却冷淡道，“不过不太熟。”

“可你的卧虎跟他的晴明似乎是‘同款’机甲诶……”金镇瑞继续道。

金博洋听罢沉着脸转过身来看向金镇瑞，反问道：“所以你真的私下调查过我了？”

“抱歉，我不是故意的，因为最近要与第一军队的人对接任务，白伦要塞的所有人都要进行一轮身份核查与档案审核，我就无意发现了一点点有关你的‘小八卦’……”金镇瑞尴尬地笑了笑，忙摆摆手安慰冷着脸的金博洋，这还是他第一次看到金博洋这样冷淡的脸色，以往对方总是温和的，看上去总是无害又温柔，可这次仿若是什么禁忌似的，一提就让人变脸。

这让金镇瑞不禁怀疑自己在中央系统和各大论坛里看了个假“八卦”——档案上明明写了羽生结弦与金博洋曾经是星盟中最为出色默契的一对搭档，怎么今天一看，完全不像啊。

如果第一军队的阿斯兰中将此时也在现场，想必可以与此刻的金镇瑞探讨一个共同的话题——这两人确实很默契啊，连提到对方时的反应都是一样的，简直天生一对嘛。


	4. 覆没之星（04）

04.覆没之星（4）

金博洋又看了一眼露出纳闷困惑表情的金镇瑞，欲言又止，最终还是选择沉默。

虽然冷着脸，但金博洋并没有真的在意这件事。他终究要回到首都星，也必定要再见到那个人，有些事迟早要被揭开，这在他预料之中，现在不想提，只是单纯地想给自己一点逃避的时间。

事隔经年，他该如何面对那个人？金博洋心里仍然没有答案。他与那个人之间的联系越来越小，已有七年没有出现在对方的生活中，当年意气风发的少年也不再是少年，错过是永远的过错。

再次想起七年前的那场战役，金博洋下意识地握紧了拳，眼中的情绪兀自涌动，这样的情绪反馈，在他身上极其少见，因此金镇瑞也错过了这一瞬间的变化。

“天总，距离会议开始还有15分钟。”

挂在金博洋胸前口袋上的羽毛状肩章忽然发出了毫无起伏的系统音，金博洋恍如被其惊醒，缓过神来，下一秒启动便捷模式的人工智能却又发出一条即时通讯。

“天总，检测到白伦要塞空间场发生变化，预计10分钟后，将有来客抵达。”

金镇瑞捧过一杯花茶，递给金博洋，恰好听见卧虎的提示音，与此同时，科研所的人工智能管家“摩尔”也发出提示语音。

“检测到空间场变化，来源为星盟军第一星卫。”

紧接着要塞中心站也发出广播通知道：“星盟军第一星卫即将抵达要塞，请各位长官在5分钟后前往会议室等待，请勿缺席。”

金镇瑞目瞪口呆地看向金博洋，金博洋的脸上也有些惊愕，两个人面面相觑。

怎么说什么来什么——星盟军从第一星系出发，应该还有几天行程才能到达白伦星吧？现在就能抵达的消息是认真的吗？！！

金博洋有些愣愣的，心情复杂地喝了一口花茶，说：“我能向特伊少将请个假吗？我现在想回家带孩子。”

金镇瑞觉得此时的金博洋的表情写满了“拒绝”、“不想”，拍了拍对方的肩膀劝解道：“唉，怎么说，还是工作要紧……”

金博洋只能愁眉苦脸地认命点点头，他安静地喝着花茶继续看向窗外正在玩耍的钧樾，良久，才对金镇瑞说：“看在我这七年来为科研所做事的份上，能不能再拜托你两件事？”

金镇瑞一愣，“说吧，什么事？”

“第一，执行员的身份对我而言已经是过去式，没什么可供研究的价值，但为避免更多麻烦，请务必对其他人保密；第二，改造卧虎的事情，请不要对任何人提起，一定要保密，哪怕是第一星卫的人问起，也一定不能透露。”金博洋停顿了一下，做了个深呼吸，“我知道核心的东西只有你接触得到，这两件事很重要……拜托了。”

“你的意思是让我替你的档案文件加密？”金镇瑞皱着眉问道，“可为什么……”

金博洋这样的态度让金镇瑞不禁心生疑虑，对方孤身一人跟随部队到白伦星也好，暗自改造机甲也罢，更何况如今还要加密隐瞒，心知金镇瑞的八卦目的却又一字不提，金镇瑞觉得金博洋身上的谜团越来越多了……也越来越深不可测。

金镇瑞长年待在星盟科研基地，七年前被派遣到白伦星这边，也是在七年前才认识到金博洋，他不知道对方的过往事迹，直到今天才稍微了解到一点点金博洋过去的事情，这让他很好奇，但却不得不克制。

每个人都有隐瞒过去的权利，他尊重金博洋的选择，只能点头答应。

“说真的……博洋，我们在这里一起共处了七年，可我却觉得没有一刻完全了解你。你很特别……你总是一个人。”金镇瑞忽然摇头一笑，叹道，“当年这里这么偏僻又荒凉，是我见过的最糟糕的地方。是你让我觉得这一切没有这么糟糕，你努力地想让它变得更好……也许是因为你有了钧樾吧？当父亲的是不是总有无所畏惧的勇气？可你看上去这么纯粹，身上却总有着我看不懂的执着与坚持，还有复杂的谜团。”

在金镇瑞眼里，金博洋就像……像一团肆意燃烧的火焰，燃烧着，光是明亮的永恒的，但燃烧着的东西却令人看不清，难以捉摸。

金镇瑞当然知道金博洋来这里曾经遭遇过什么，那些数不清的流言诽谤与暗中诋毁、还有年复一年日复一日自我磨炼而生的痛苦都是助燃的火柴，足以将一个流浪失所的人牢牢困住。

可任何磨难与困境都无法彻底打败一个拥有强大信念且坚韧不屈的士兵……金博洋如是。

不然他何以成为今天的金上校？

“我希望能有这么一天，你能够彻底敞开心扉地跟我说说你的故事。”金镇瑞向金博洋一笑，“我相信钧樾一定对他父亲的故事很感兴趣……我还记得他六岁的时候写的作文，题目是想成为怎样的人，他说想成为像你这样的战士，你还记得吧？”

“当然记得……”提起这个，金博洋蓦地哑然失笑，他也还记得他当时收到钧樾那篇作文时既感动又感伤，他还是希望世间无战事，孩子平安长大就行。

金博洋随后停顿了一会，意味深长地道：“等到没有战争……也许就会有那一天吧。”

他们自战火中诞生，为的就是没有战争的那一天，等那一天终于来临，一生使命才算完成。

只是还要等多久，才能到那一天呢？

因在战争时期，最关心的无非就是什么时候停息战乱。金镇瑞一时也非常伤感，被迫背井离乡来到这里做研究，其中多少艰辛历尽又有谁真的能够感同身受？

 

十六年了……沦为主战场的第一星系与第二星系中的多数星球都已成为一片荒土废墟，大多数人都未能够幸免于难，人们流离失所、奔波逃亡、失去家园，是这时代的常态。

人们将其罪责归咎于无能又腐败的星盟，也苦于没有神明拯救苦难中的众生，确是悲哀。

“金上校，请立即前往会议室集中。”这才过去了3分钟，特伊少将就已向金博洋发出催促通知，金博洋本打算踩着点过去的，但毕竟身为巡逻队负责人，要求早些到场也正常，只能服从命令立刻动身。

不过金博洋也只是想留在这里多看一眼钧樾，今天能不能及时赶回来还不得而知，只能再次拜托佩雯多加照看小朋友。

唉，他这个爸爸当的，真够不称职的。有时候金博洋会质疑自己当初是不是太不理智了，当初的自己连维持基本的生活都很困难，甚至都没有能力抚养一个孩子，但一咬牙坚持也坚持了这么多年，看到钧樾也已经健康成长，久久积压于内心深处的自我怀疑与不确信逐渐地被瓦解击碎，生活大概是熬过去一阵，就会变得越来越好吧。

“我走咯。”金博洋将手中未喝完的花茶放到机械臂递过来的空盘里，向金镇瑞示意道，“多谢款待，钧樾就麻烦你跟佩雯了。”

“照顾可爱的小钧樾怎么能说是麻烦呢？”金镇瑞摆手说道，“赶紧去开会吧，早去早回。”

金博洋有些留恋地再次看了一眼钧樾，恰巧对面的小孩像是有心灵感应似的，抬起头来刚好看见正要离去的金博洋，金博洋对他挥挥手示意自己要走了，小孩乖巧地点点头，同样挥着手向金博洋告别。

此时的金博洋能听清远处传来的钧樾的声音：“爸爸，早点回来。”

像是得到一个鼓励似的，也生出了无尽的勇气，金博洋放松下来，简单做了个深呼吸，转身离开了科研所。

 

走在通往会议室的长廊上，只有金博洋一个人在这条道上，他修长挺拔的身影隐没在一半光影之中，没有丝毫停留，如同没有什么可以牵绊住他。他边走边通过精神网对卧虎下达命令，毫不迟疑，下定决心一般头也不回，像是义无反顾地要往一条新的道路走下去。

“从现在起，屏蔽‘晴明’的自动连接，拒绝它接管权限的请求，所有记忆文件都要设置多重加密的指令，现已暂停改造程序，未经我允许，不得向任何人开放权限，同时更新你的防入侵系统，时刻检测留意身边异常波动的空间场，有问题及时向我汇报询问。”

接收指令完毕，卧虎的系统音随之响起，明明只是毫无起伏波动的冰冷机械声，此时却像是如人一般带着一种肃穆与坚定，似在庄严宣誓。

“在不威胁您人身安全的前提下，我将以您的命令作为最高服从指令，即刻起立即生效。为您作战是我的荣幸，上校。”

从一定意义上来说，对金博洋而言，与其说是逃避，不如说这其实是一个值得期待的时刻——

整整七年，为此熬过了多少日夜，既然他永远无法回去，不如试着全部讨回来。

*

一踏进会议室，金博洋就发现白伦要塞的主要驻军负责人都已悉数到达现场，他算是最晚到的那一个，他有些不好意思地向在座各位行了一个军礼以示迟到的歉意。

在座有人同样回礼以示没关系，表示体谅，而也有人依旧以不怀好意嗤之以鼻的目光看向金博洋，像是在指责金博洋任性迟到违反军纪，金博洋习惯了这样的反应，挺直腰不卑不亢礼仪得当地一一回应向他问候的人。

在场的所有人，没有一个是他曾经的战友，他本不属于这支队伍，始终游离在外。

“无妨。”坐在中央的特伊少将抬手示意金博洋坐下来，“只是开个简单的会议而已，金不必太过拘谨。”

特伊少将是第三军队的执行长官，相比其他同级别的负责人更为年长一些，做事也更加沉稳，从负责人军衔的高低就可以看出第三军队在星盟军中并不出彩，也不在前线，应该称其为后勤部队更为合适，否则也不会被派遣到白伦星这边镇守。

金博洋年纪轻轻却已凭借早些年的功绩而获得上校军衔，要不是这些年一直待在白伦星，凭他的资历与实战实力，若是在前线待上几年获得战功，可能远不止只到上校一级，因此当年主动请缨跟随第三军队来白伦星，实际上也算是无意降了职。

当然这也是假设，所有的假设都往美好的一面想象，而谁都不知道人生的另一条路又是什么模样，无论选择哪一条，都无法反悔。

特伊少将也很看重金博洋，要塞中的许多重要之事他都会找对方商议探讨，这次也不例外。但不知怎的，在座各位的个人终端通话像是漏了音似的，房间里头的声音逐渐闹了起来，特伊不得不起身清了清喉咙，说道：“肃静。”

会议室里顿时安静下来，一直坐着沉默不言的金博洋顺着声音看向特伊。

“各位，长话短说。相信所有人都接收到了第一星卫即将抵达白伦要塞的通知，对吧？”停顿了一下，在收到众人点头确认的回应后，特伊继续说，“而在第一星卫提前抵达的原因，正是因为中心站检测到白伦星第三区空间场出现异常，经过讨论我们认为空间场之所以发生变化，很有可能是因为‘黑鸦’的那支精英部队就在我们附近——也就是说，这支正在逃亡且苟延残喘的敌军，将可能会在白伦星上开战。”

犹如一块巨石骤然跌入平静的海面掀起波澜，除了正沉默思考着的金博洋，在场的人脸上皆为震惊错愕难以置信。谁也没有想到这片向来平静毫无纷争的净土最终也逃不过祸乱的侵袭与灾难的降临，而且恰好就在这个即将回归首都星的关键时刻，白伦星上的居民现在可还没有正式撤离啊。

“目前的形势非常紧迫，我们必须抓紧时间撤离第三区的所有居民，空间场被影响，加上白伦星的资源快要耗尽，通讯系统与防护系统已经失效，万一被敌军利用，后果不堪设想。”特伊正色道，“在场各位，你们应该清楚留在白伦星的都是什么人，他们能为重建家园做出贡献，是人才也是希望，我们本就是为了守护他们而存在的，所以不惜一切代价，我们也要完成任务。今天这件事……”

金博洋主动申请想接下这个任务，“少将，我……”

“噢，金上校，这个任务所有人都可以接下，除了你。”特伊少将无奈道，“你还有更为重要的任务。”

“……什么？”金博洋稍怔，一时没反应过来，不解地问道。其他的人也没有反应过来，目光齐聚在金博洋身上。

“你负责与第一星卫的人对接沟通，你是巡逻队的人，对白伦星的地区最为熟悉，如果第一星卫想要先发制人与敌军碰面，你是最适合的人选。”特伊说，“撤离第三区居民的任务已交给安德蒙中校负责，其他人留在要塞等待第一星卫的到来。金上校有何异议？”

金博洋听完后陷入片刻的迷茫，兴许没想到接到的任务如此直接，他组织着语言想要回应这件事，心中的天平在拒绝与接受两边来回倾倒，经过深思熟虑后，终是接下了这个任务。

“……没有异议，服从命令。”他说。

七年前，他也说过这句话，之后就是别离。七年后，未曾想再次说起这句话，却是重逢。

只是时光从不倒流，向来无情。

 

6分钟后，一架银白小型星舰稳稳地降落在白伦要塞的甲板上，提前行动的第一星卫终于抵达。要塞启动人工防护层将外面肆虐的狂风暴雪阻挡在外，在荒凉的星球上造出一片冷寂，第三军的特伊少将站在站台最前方，身后跟着金博洋与其他三个随从人员，等待着从星舰下来的人。

也许是因为看到来自家乡的星舰，金博洋有些怀念，这让他想起常年如春的首都星，温度向来适宜万物生长，而这里实在寒冷，几乎是超越人体承受极限那样地冷，这里的风从来不像首都星的风这么温柔，眷恋让人心脏生疼，物是人非的对比更显苦涩。

首都星距离这里几光年来着？他忘了。

他想念那许久未见的春天与记忆中的人们，在他离乡的这七年里，思念越加深刻，回忆越加汹涌，未曾遗忘半分。

唯一不好之处便是金博洋一旦想的多了，便会情不自禁地由春想到那个与他阔别多年的人。

如今所有的人都要回来了，该相逢的人也都要团聚了。

该遗忘的却仍是该死地念念不忘。

久而久之，那个人成了一个好像存在过、又好像没有过的记忆，有关于那个人的一切似乎开始随着时间一点一点被遗忘掉、被消磨掉，随后变成了一块块碎片，拼都拼不起来。

而现在，伴随着那个人的出现，所有刻意被落下忘记的记忆又在他面前重新苏醒过来，犹如风过又复燃，荒芜里生花，引起久违的触动。

 

当羽生结弦带着第一星卫的人自星舰下来，走到金博洋面前并站定之时，金博洋的第一反应却是，啊，什么啊，原来一点都没变。

明明都过了七年，为什么眼前这个人还是一点都没变过？模样没变，看他的眼神没变，气场总是这么强，就连穿着风格也没变，军服上挂着的勋章整整齐齐，走路的身姿、手摆的幅度，他说话的语气，声音，语调……全都是金博洋记忆里的样子，全部没变。

阔别三年，本是物是人非，为什么人还能是他记忆里的那个模样？

为什么要给他一种一切都没有变过的错觉？

金博洋不着痕迹地端详着传闻中强势归来的少将，在特伊少将介绍完自己后，认真地向羽生结弦行了个军礼。

同样一言不发看着他的羽生结弦也回了一个军礼，他们客气又疏离，恍若从未相识，可就在彼此对视的几秒中，有什么通过相碰的目光与默契的不动声色，夹杂着暗自翻涌的情绪，逃过即将紧闭的心门，在这一瞬间挣扎着彼此接触，发出同一个微弱却真实存在的信号。

他们站在人群之中，在短暂的眼神交流里，沉默地说完了两句话。

——好久不见，别来无恙？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写到他两见面了hhhh赶个进度走个剧情  
> 不知为什么，想到后面发现剧情似乎又开始沙雕起来…hhhh  
> 随缘随缘～


	5. 覆没之星（05）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 坑多的好处就是想看什么就能更什么啊哈哈哈

05.覆没之星（5）

距离第一军队的亲临降落已过去半个月，即将搬家的白伦星连个传闻潜伏在第三区许久的星际海盗的船桨都没看到。

为此冒着荒凉星球的暴雪、巡逻了半个月的白伦要塞巡逻队队员终于在寒风中的机甲驾驶室里爆发了，有人提出提早一个小时结束任务就此回去的请求。

“上校！”队员的声音从通讯频道上传来，有些焦躁和不满的情绪从他的精神网向四处散开传播，他向开着机甲飞在队伍最前方的金博洋申请道，“我们已经巡逻了半个月了，一个星际海盗的影子都没看到！就不能早点回去吗？”

自从发现疑是星际海盗的行踪后，负责星球安危的巡逻队便被加重了巡逻任务，每天三次巡逻，要求随时随地提高警惕，绝不能松懈。这让每个巡逻队队员都苦不堪言——时刻保持十二分的警惕对一个人的精神控制要求太高，不利于驾驶员掌控链接机甲的精神网，难以维持机甲长时间正常的使用。

尽管这支巡逻队里的队员都出身自第三军队，都接受过正经军校和些许实战的历练，但人总是分三六九等，既然在星盟军军队中屈居于第一、第二军队，那就证明了他们并非是最优秀、最能艰苦奋斗的一支。更别说星盟的军政早已有腐败迹象，在边缘军队里总有一些滥竽充数的高管子弟也不足为奇。

而整支巡逻队中唯一真正经历过战争铁血的洗礼、出身第二星卫的负责人金博洋不允许任何队员对此次任务提出异议，因为这本就是他们该负责的行动。

驾驶这种小型机甲对金博洋来说绰绰有余，精神网与机甲的匹配值一直相当稳定，他对着通讯频道说：“所有人，都给我认认真真仔细巡完第七区，没有巡完不准回去！谁偷懒，谁自觉去领罚。”

整支巡逻队除了他还有十一人，听到上校如此命令，都不敢出声——他们平时所接触的金博洋向来和气友善，鲜少会直接用这样的语气与他们说话，但每次在执行任务的时候总是格外严肃，异常认真地对待每一次的守卫行动。今天出声的那位队员是新编入的巡逻队队员，不知道金博洋以往的行事作风，不免触了雷区。

直到第七区巡逻完、全体驾驶着小型机甲落回要塞要求集合时，缓慢走到整齐划一站着的队员面前，金博洋的脸色才缓和了一些。

他不是那种很会管理军队的负责人，因此接手巡逻队几年来他常常苦恼着。正如他第一次当一个孩子的监护人，他也还在学着如何变得更成熟、学着如何从一个服从命令的士兵成长为足够能力指挥士兵战斗的长官。

金博洋的视线从自己的队员们一一略过，没什么表情。要塞上的其他军队都在有条不紊地继续他们的任务，由此衬托着他们就像被教官罚站的愣头青，这在形势紧张的年代里很少见，也特别显眼。

也因此看台上某些人特地过来看了他们一眼。

“我不希望有下一次扰乱军心的行为。”金博洋终是开口，目光从那个新编入的队员身上掠过，显然是打算既往不咎了，但他严厉地警告道：“巡逻队的任务不比现在驻扎这里的第一星卫的任务轻，如果有人因为暂时没有威胁而认为可以休息一秒，那么谁来向我、向全白伦人民保证下一秒的你们就能立即全身心地投入到守卫当中？有人可以吗？”

没人敢回答。

“我没有在跟你们开玩笑，希望诸位牢记。机甲操作需要稳定性极高的精神网支撑，不容分心。如果要直面战场，都搞清楚你们现在在做什么！”金博洋尽量放轻语气，又道：“每天的精神特训不能落下，今天每个人都要做足十组训练。明天所有人也要准时出现在我面前。”

队员们咽了咽喉，回道：“是！”

金博洋深呼一口气，摆手说：“解散。”

他站在原地，目送着队员们逐一离去，刚想转身离开就听见身后传来特伊少将的声音。

“金如今说话的样子，真是让我想起了以前在第一军校念书时被教官训斥的日子。”

金博洋转过身正要回话，目光却先落在了跟在特伊少将身后的人的身上，他的眼睫微颤，不着痕迹地试着移开视线。与特伊一同向他走来的是第一星卫的指挥官羽生结弦上将，而身边另一个身穿军装站姿挺拔的黑发青年却在下一秒吸引了金博洋的注意。

他紧紧地盯着那个黑发青年许久，眼里闪过一丝错愕，仿佛呼吸被扼住了一般。

黑发青年适时地向金博洋微笑起来，微微泛蓝的眼睛里并无真实的情绪波动，清澈见底，却也显得他冰冷又陌生。他身上并没有太多显示身份的勋章，就这样笔直地站在羽生结弦身后，礼节周全到无可挑剔。

只有细心的人才能够发现，他并不是真正的人——准确地说是更像是智能仿生人一样的存在，而能跟在羽生结弦身后呈现如此形态，想必便是闻名许久的晴明机甲智能核心的仿生人模式。

直到特伊少将发现金博洋的不对劲，出声问他：“怎么了？”

金博洋才意识到自己失态了，轻声说了句无事，随即正式向两位长官敬礼问候。

那位黑发青年也随后向金博洋回礼，笑容得体：“金上校，你好。我是晴明，好久不见。”

金博洋动了动喉咙，看着那张似曾相识的脸片刻，才说：“好久不见，晴明。”

羽生结弦察觉到金博洋刚刚的细微反应，脸上的冰冷表情微动了动，却并没有出声，他将目光轻轻地放在金博洋身上，客客气气地回了句：“金上校，日安。”

只有他们两个人才知道，某些经年未变的特殊意义。

“不必太多礼节了，金。我相信羽生上将也不会介意的，对吧？”特伊微微笑着，无意间提到了往事，“毕竟两位都毕业于第一军校，都曾是第二星卫里最杰出的机甲师，总比其他人要熟悉一些的。”

对金博洋而言这都是过去的事了，他听了没说话，只是出于礼貌地笑了笑。羽生结弦见他这个反应，也不知道说什么好，一如往常地板着脸，当作默认了。

或许他们谁也没有想到，在这颗荒凉的星球久别重逢，但实际上他们在第一次见面过后，彼此并没有说过话。

而今天是他们第二次正式见面——整天忙于巡逻的金博洋基本上能飞就飞，鲜少落地，结束任务就回到要塞休息舱，并不与其他人过多接触；而参与白伦要塞护航任务的羽生结弦忙于接手相关事务，也没有空闲见到难见踪影的金博洋。

尽管他们或多或少都抱有同样的心思——逃避与那个人进一步接触的机会。

也许不是不愿见到那个人，而是阔别七年之久，当初的默契怕是早就被蹉跎时光所磨灭，不知道该如何见面。

“如果没有其他事的话，请问我可以离开了吗？”金博洋询问道，他想回去看看钧樾，明显不想再跟羽生结弦多说话。

没能感觉到他们之间的些许尴尬，特伊倒是说：“噢，很遗憾地告诉你，我需要你帮我一个忙。”

“什么事？”金博洋意识到羽生结弦看了过来。

“我需要处理要塞上那些属于我的事务，因为星际海盗的事我耽搁工作太久了。而羽生上将和他的下属需要更近一步了解白伦星的地区规划与资源分布。”特伊和蔼地笑道，“你能替我向羽生上将介绍我们的星球吗？”

……当导游吗？金博洋心里咯噔一下，第一反应试着拒绝：“我想我并不是一个好人选……”

“但我认为非你不可，金。”特伊接着道，“你可是白伦的巡逻队长，没有人比你更熟悉这里了。”

想到可能要跟羽生结弦单独相处，金博洋就有些头疼，他看了看没有什么表态的羽生结弦，猜想对方可能也不想跟他一起多接触，意料之中地在心里叹了口气，继续婉拒道：“少将，我……”

然而话音未落，晴明眨了眨眼，率先道：“如果金上校可以陪同，将是我们的荣幸。”

金博洋愣了愣，不知道该回答什么，他是不想直面羽生结弦，但他对晴明总有着相当大的耐心和包容——一如他对卧虎一样。

不过羽生结弦还没说话，只是看了晴明一眼，像是对他先说出口而感到诧异。

见金博洋欲言又止，似乎仍然想试着推辞，晴明又说：“很抱歉我先于上将向您提出邀请，这出于我的私心。我希望能得到第一手资料，替上将分担他日夜兼程研究‘黑鸦’的压力，您会帮我这个忙吗？”

“晴明。”羽生结弦终于出声道，阻止晴明继续向金博洋灌输他最近有多大压力的信息，提醒他不许再说下去。

“好的，上将。”晴明上前一步表面答应道，阳奉阴违地阐述自己的话，“我仍然希望金上校可以与我们一同同行。”

“晴明！”羽生结弦提高了音量，忍了忍又说，“下次说话的时候你应该征得我的同意。”

“……”金博洋疑惑地看着满脸写着“我并没有多想一起同行”的羽生结弦，又看了眼似乎满心期待他一起去的晴明，满脑袋问号。

特伊张了张嘴，想说什么来缓解目前莫名有些僵持的气氛，但他又想到年轻人之间的相处模式旁人大概插不进去，也就只好笑着继续围观了。

羽生结弦还想提醒晴明谨言慎行，晴明却又开口了。

“但是，上将。”作为人工智能的晴明并不能理解人类的口是心非，只是直白地继续说道，“您曾经向我说明，无论什么时候我都能在金上校面前畅所欲言，我只是在遵循您的指令，不对吗？”

无论什么时候，无论在七年前还是七年后，只要他在面前，无法清除的程序和永不覆灭的指令都向着他转，这是你的命令，不是吗？

金博洋身子一僵，抬起眼对上羽生结弦的眸，只几秒，两个人便很快逃一般地挪开视线。

几秒太短了，短到他们都没能捕捉到对方眼里隐约浮现的慌乱，以及在心里掀起的浪涌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·晴明：上校其实我很想你一起去的balabalabala我们将军可累了你得多看看他balabalabala   
> ·牛哥：我没有，我不是，你别听他瞎说  
> ·晴明：其实我们将军也很想你一起去的但是他不好意思说balabalabala   
> ·牛哥：你看我像是想跟他一起的意思吗？你胡说！你可闭嘴吧  
> ·晴明：将军你就认了吧明明是你允许我说的！！  
> ·牛哥：……


	6. 覆没之星（06）

06.覆没之星（6）

最后金博洋还是接下了这个不算任务的任务，答应与羽生结弦跟他的下属一同环游这个小破星球。

特伊特意给他们准备了一架高配置的空中飞船，派遣了几名军官和警卫，还配备了瞬时空间场供他们随时返回，毕竟在这个地盘，作为第一星卫的长官羽生结弦不能有半点闪失。

上船前一位少校才匆匆赶到羽生结弦身边，一个没站稳差点在众军官面前摔了个踉跄，站定后他向各位歉意一笑，向羽生结弦行了个标准的军礼。

“抱歉上将，我迟到了。”年轻的少校一脸严肃，随后向旁边的金博洋也行了个军礼介绍自己，“金上校你好，我是车俊焕，来自第一星卫。”

还没等金博洋回复，年轻人冲他眨了眨眼，俊秀的脸上小表情很是俏皮，“叫我小车就好，上校。你也许没见过我，但我还在军校念书的时候就知道你的名字了。”

金博洋稍愣，他不想回忆过去，但此时不得不记起来一些过去的事情——第一军校实行四年制，他还是二年级生时就已经被选拔为备选执行员了，临毕业前的后两年他都经常跟着自己的指挥官出任务，很少留在校内。按车俊焕所言，在校内的学生确实只能从传闻里听过他，鲜少有直接跟他接触的。

曾经他也是在传闻里的人，与那个人齐名，仿若那个时代只属于他们——但这都是过去了。

“能在这里见到你真是太好了，上校。”车俊焕又多说了一句，浑身都是属于年轻人的热情洋溢，也许是天生就能与金博洋熟稔，他聊了不少话。

一直在身侧一言不发的羽生结弦观察二人的表情，看着看着心中莫名泛起略微不爽的情绪，他试着将它压下去。他倒觉得车俊焕出乎他的意料——平时见人都是腼腆青涩的，怎么今天见到金博洋就这么热情起来？

不过金博洋的表情也同样出乎羽生结弦的意料。他从没有见过这样的博洋，这么镇定，淡然，沉静的不像他。

七年了……与他想象的不同，博洋怎么会是这个样子？

明明曾经是……明朗如阳光的一个人。

晴明在开始走神的羽生结弦身后小小地走动了一步，似乎在示意什么。在金博洋面前“口无遮拦”的他被羽生结弦下令禁言了一个小时，现在时间到了，他请求说话。

羽生结弦回过神来解禁晴明的禁言命令，晴明依旧保持微笑，人工智能永远不会有生气的情绪，无论在任何时候都能保持礼貌。

他唯一的毛病就是过于坦荡直白，即使在率领过千万士兵无人敢与之对抗的羽生结弦面前也是这样，这大概是所有与人类的悲欢不相通的人工智能的毛病。

晴明很认真地说：“上将，自我跟随您以来，这是第一次，虽然不明白您为什么向我下达禁言的命令，但我在禁言的一个小时内翻阅了关于人类情绪的一万种解读方式，研究了不少词典与调查报告，发现有个词语应该能够解答我的疑惑。”

他泛蓝的眼睛里浮现出一串串滚动的数据。

“嗯，我认为‘口是心非’这个词语非常适合您之前的状态。举个例子，我感受到您的内心在提起金上校时的情绪波动，证明您也想和上校一起同行，但是您看起来在拒绝，这叫口是心非。”找到答案的晴明脑袋一歪，这样说道，并且还求知地询问羽生结弦的意见，“我说的对吗，上将？”

羽生结弦：“……”

羽生结弦无可奈何地说：“你还是继续禁言吧。”

“好的，上将。”不明所以的晴明机械式地应道，但他不能明白羽生结弦为什么不喜欢他的答案，“我能问为什么吗？”

“不能。”得亏晴明声音不大，没被那边的金博洋跟车俊焕听见，不然他怎么说得清楚。羽生结弦忍无可忍地说：“下次不要再说这种话了。”

“好的上将。”晴明终于闭嘴了。

羽生结弦长呼一口气，偷偷地瞥了一眼另外一边，没被他这边打扰。然而这边刚说完，车俊焕就过来了，与此同时，空中飞船也开始发动。

离开要塞，外面暴雪已至，所有的城市建筑之上覆盖着一层薄冰，地表上无一绿植簇拥，冰冷又没落。这里是未被星际海盗们踏足过的偏远之地，因此比起那些被毁坏的或已经碎成粉末的星球，它拥有着寂静的和平。

看着金博洋向他走过来的羽生结弦忽然有一种要被发现了什么似的紧张感，这种紧张在他这样身经百战的人身上出现实在太不可思议。

“上将。”率先开口的是被迫营业的金博洋，“白伦星一共有七个划分的地区。其中第三区、第四区和第五区组成的区域有个潜藏的天然地下矿场，白伦政府只允许采集第五区的晶石和资源，剩余的地区零零散散分布着一些相对便宜且接近交通轨道的住宅区。”

白伦星只有这个只能采集到少量资源的天然矿场，即使所获得的能源难以支撑整个星球的生存系统与反弹系统，但为了防止过度挖空导致地陷，政府仍然住民不允许大量采集晶石和资源。

这些事情甚至更多关于白伦星的信息，晴明都已经通过高级的智能检索传达过给羽生结弦，但羽生结弦依旧很耐心地听着。虽然他听的出来，金博洋一直是公事公办的态度，绝不提其他不在他能力范围以外的事。

如果不是因为金博洋说话的时候眼睫如蝶翼轻轻颤动着，仍有着以前的说话习惯，羽生结弦会以为他也是个人工智能——多么标准的话，同时也冷淡至极。

“如果‘黑鸦’的余孽会逃到白伦星，那么他们的目标很有可能就是这个天然矿场。所以只有第三区出现能量场波动。”车俊焕恍然大悟道，“要么在离开之前毁了它，要么在离开之前将它开发出来归为我方所有，总之它不能落在那群星际海盗的手上。晶石和资源都是作战必备物资，一旦被他们夺得了这些，很容易卷土重来。”

“但目前没有发现‘黑鸦’的行踪。”有军官提出来，“如果进行采集的同时他们趁火打劫，怎么办？”

另一个军官看了眼羽生结弦，道：“我们不是等到了羽生上将和第一星卫吗？”

绝大多数人似乎都觉得只要有了星盟军第一星卫和羽生结弦，就无所不往、战无不胜。

因此一有战争冲突就将能者推出去迎战，仿佛合情合理。

然而金博洋却说：“这样说，难道这位长官知道逃到这里的‘黑鸦’的武器配备和人数？还能确保万无一失？”

那人被他问了一懵，“不、不知道啊，我怎么能知道……”

金博洋正想再说什么，但他考虑到这里还有个军衔比他更高的羽生结弦，便不再出风头说话，只说了一句：“不打无准备之仗。”

那军官还是一脸茫然，但他听得出来金博洋是在暗指他站着说话不腰疼，心里倒是别扭起来，他道：“金上校，你又不是第一星卫的人，你怎么能这样笃定……”

“不打无准备之仗。”下一个说话的是羽生结弦，他客气有礼地向那位军官道，“在民众还没有全部离开白伦星之前，我方应该尽可能地避免开战，你说对吗，长官？”

被问到的军官“啊”了一声，有些受宠若惊，自然不敢反对，只能点头称是。

金博洋无意地跟羽生结弦对视一秒，很快又移开视线。目光交汇过后他们才反应过来这是他们相伴五年的默契，唯有那个人在的时候才会露馅。

空中飞船飞到了人烟稀少的第六区，往下一看，竟如废墟一般。

车俊焕透过窗去看，感叹道：“这里好荒凉啊。”

“当然，七大星系中只有第一星系、第二星系和第三星系的星球才足以称作是‘远古地球的克隆体’。”金博洋解释道，“位于第六星系最边缘的白伦星如果没有被改造，本就不适宜人类居住。但这里的人……仍在努力生活。”

车俊焕想起自己的家乡第二星系，不由得想起这些年来为守卫家园艰苦打仗的苦难岁月，往事犹如泛着零星火焰，燃烧至胸腔，熬出眼眶的微热。他有点想父母了。

金博洋跟着车俊焕一同看向脚下这片土地，七年前也好，七年后也罢，尽管这颗星球依旧没能摇身一变脱胎换骨，但它总归是人类的希望之地。

遥远的家乡，经年的战火，曙光真的来临了吗？

今天的巡游很快就结束，第一星卫获得了更多的信息来了解白伦星以便备战、为护航任务做足准备。

车俊焕跟着羽生结弦下了飞船，忽然上前去问金博洋：“上校自从离开第二星卫后，一直是一个人在这里吗？”

金博洋脚步缓了缓，迟疑地摇头回答道：“……不是。我有家人。”

他好像感受到了羽生结弦立即看过来的目光，仿佛要将他牢牢定在这里。

“诶？！”车俊焕惊讶道，声音猛的拔高，“原来上校已经结婚了吗？”

金博洋没有立即承认，也没有否认，他还在想该怎么解释自己那有点复杂的情况。

但车俊焕很快又说：“啊，想想也是，毕竟已经有七年没有见面了呢，如果能安定下来组建一个家庭再正常不过了。”

他没能及时感觉到身旁的羽生结弦瞬间停顿的动作。

“费尔南德兹中将总这样跟我说，‘战争快要结束了，就连我们功不可没的上将都应该准备婚事了’，这样，”车俊焕小心翼翼地避开了羽生结弦，学着星盟里那些年长的将军严肃的语气跟金博洋开着玩笑，“虽然这样说不好，但总感觉周围没有之前那样压抑的气氛了，我平时可不敢随意开上将的玩笑，但我相信上校不介意的，哈哈。”

金博洋忽然觉得他们之间的氛围有些尴尬，也许是因为他不知道该怎么回复车俊焕的问话，又也许是因为另一边羽生结弦的沉默不语，他有些透不过气来。

就在不知道接下来该怎么办的时候，金博洋抬眼一看就看到了正在前方不远处似乎在等着他的科研所的佩雯和钧樾，他下意识地想把他们在羽生结弦眼皮底下藏起来，但下一秒钧樾就向他挥起了小手，兴许是看到半天没见的爸爸很高兴，还像小兔子一样原地蹦了几下。

被禁言的晴明好奇地眨眨眼，默不作声地扫描着小男孩身上的身份信息。

“嘿，博洋，你终于回来了，钧樾等了你很久，等不及要出来见你。”佩雯上前道，她看见了金博洋身后的车俊焕跟羽生结弦，“噢，各位长官，很高兴见到你们。”

“爸爸！你回来了！”钧樾率先冲过去抱住了金博洋，带着梨涡笑着，小男孩体质比同龄人要弱一些，个子还是稍矮了些，往金博洋怀里一扑就抱了个满怀。

金博洋习惯性地低下身接住他，怕他没站稳摔着，他无奈地叹气道：“你怎么出来接我了……不是让你好好待在舱里吗？”

“可是你没有按时回来。”钧樾挥着小拳头说，“我试着联系你，你没回复我！”

车俊焕目瞪口呆地看着那个小男孩许久，在他眼里这就是在面前团聚的一家三口，温馨到似乎将他们这边的两个人和一个人工智能给彻底隔绝了，热闹属于对面的人，而他们格格不入。

他恰好瞥到了没什么表情的羽生结弦以及他身后始终带着好奇眼神的晴明，心想，遭了，完了。

来白伦星之前，彭程明明跟车俊焕说过要他协助某位上将追回金博洋的，还说金博洋喜欢上将这么久，一定不会追不回的！因此他之前还故意以激将法互相刺激两位先生，为的就是敲醒他们！

可结果呢？！怎么金上校连孩子都有了啊？这可怎么办？！

车俊焕焦虑地扯了扯稍微长了些的头发。

而金博洋站起身来，耐心地跟钧樾解释：“那是因为我今天临时接到了任务，工作期间不能回复私人信息，你忘了吗？”

“你上次没有回我，结果我就找不到你了，我……”钧樾正想继续说下去，却无意间看到了一直在看着他的晴明，他吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。

“咦？爸爸……那不是卧虎吗？”


	7. 危险区域（01）

07.危险区域（1）

“我得告诉各位一个不太好的消息……”

回到个人休息舱的车俊焕正襟危坐，在他面前浮现出一整块的清晰投影，他正通过个人终端联系远在首都星的彭程和金杨，不过他没有想到他们似乎正在一个会议室里，里头除了他们还有韩聪跟隋文静，噢，就连费尔南德兹和戈米沙也在场，也许是想凑个热闹什么的。

这是个精彩的新鲜事，第一星卫里一群长官守着通讯频道只为随时收听某位上将寻人之旅的播报，若是放在星盟报道，关注度绝对不低。

“什么坏消息？”彭程凑上来问车俊焕，“小车，你没有见到天天吗？”

“天天真的在白伦星吗？”金杨也问，“小兔崽子整整七年没有跟我们联系了！他到底为什么要待在哪？”

“啊那个，我确实见到了上校。”车俊焕挠了挠脸颊，思考着怎么接下去说。

他上个星期才跟随第二批部队到达白伦星，受彭程之托来找寻因战乱多年不见的金博洋，他也很能理解彭程他们渴望知道情况的心情——毕竟羽生结弦不可能会专门跟他们说这件事，如今也只有他这个“现场记者”前来播报了。

“我就知道羽生这小子不会向我们坦白这件事。”戈米沙吐槽道，“如今特殊时期，他被星盟里的某些人时刻监视，是不会轻易接触任何人的。”

费尔南德兹似乎是想到什么，叹了叹气。

“所以你所说的坏消息是什么？”韩聪将话题拉回来，看向车俊焕。

“我……我接下来要说的这件事，你们也许会感到非常惊讶。”车俊焕咳了几声，说，“呃，怎么说呢，我发现上校似乎已经当爸爸了？”

“……”隋文静茫然地跟韩聪对视一眼，“小车在说什么？我怎么听不懂？”

所有人一头雾水，“这怎么可能？”

“是真的吧。”车俊焕微低着头，“我亲眼看到那个孩子很亲昵地抱着上校，就像是父子两。先前我还特地去问上校是不是一个人在这里，他也回答说他有家人了。”

“不过我还不知道上校有没有结婚！毕竟我没有权限去查询他现在的个人信息，但是因为战乱的原因，星盟里每个人的资料都还没有更新啊。”车俊焕忙摆手着说，“虽然，好像有位科研所的女士跟他很亲近的样子……”

“……”隋文静更觉得不可思议了，“……总不能是未婚先孕吧……”

“这样吗？咱们天总这么有出息，都有孩子了？”戈米沙倒是觉得有些新奇，他挑挑眉问：“那羽生什么反应？”

“啊？上将啊？上将……好像没有反应。”车俊焕尴尬地揪了揪头发，仔细回想了不久前羽生结弦的表情，他看向彭程，“彭程姐，怎么办？这完全不是我们想象的那个样子啊。”

彭程看起来有些伤感，哀叹一声，金杨便说：“那就是他们没有缘分吧，不强求了。”

车俊焕仿佛听见了自己心碎的声音，大家也不再作声了。

片刻后，在众人营造的压抑氛围中显得格外冷静的韩聪出声道：“那天天就是从七年前就跟随第三星卫到达白伦星的？是从当年‘黑鸦’的包围中逃出来的幸存者吗？”

韩聪说的事，指的是七年前格莱星战役发生的同时，首都星的第一军校已被“黑鸦”星际海盗团攻陷占领，校长柯尔·温与一批教授被星盟军第三星卫计划送往其他相对安全的星系，但中途却被故意截断轨道跃迁的“黑鸦”第三部队追杀，他们所乘坐的‘星辰’号不幸被导弹击中而炸毁。

当时还在星盟的普鲁申科上将观看了“星辰号”传回星盟的机甲记录，猜测如果校长与教授及时乘坐逃生舱顺利逃生，流落到其他无法勘测的行星上的可能性更高，如果能够及时搜救……

但“黑鸦”的攻势过猛，幸存的第三星卫为完成剩下的护送任务，始终无法停留一刻。直到后来第一星卫派人在炸毁的跃迁附近搜索了整整一个星期，都没有发现任何幸存者，只捕捉到了残留的、微弱的精神感应。至今人们都一致认为第一军校的校长和教授们是失踪了。

提到无法找寻的故人，众人都有些伤感，沉默许久。

“也不知道天天什么时候去的第三星卫。”隋文静头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，“他当年做这个决定压根没有告诉我……”

“确实很突然。”金杨说，“我想想，当时就像是上一秒羽生去格莱星应战，下一秒他就不见了……他连传个讯息给我们都不肯吗？”

“他把卧虎带走了吗？”彭程问车俊焕，“卧虎是星盟顶级的机甲，还拥有最高等级的人工智能核心，随时随地就能联系上首都星，怎么这么多年他也不肯告诉我们他是否平安？”

“白伦星这么偏僻，应该没有过战事吧？”

“……呃。”车俊焕着实被问到了，半天没吭声。

从羽生结弦主动申请解除他与金博洋搭档关系的那天起，卧虎与晴明的原装机甲就被星盟一同收回，为犒劳他们多年为星盟所做的功勋，星盟军政会特许将卧虎和晴明的智能核心留给各自的主人。

卧虎与晴明二机同源，能够互相感应，其智能核心都由最昂贵最高级的特殊材质所制，可以随意变幻形态和仿生人模式，甚至能够通过卧虎或晴明对任何一辆机甲进行精神网操作，可以说星盟机甲中唯二的最高配置。正常来说，一个机甲师是不会将它抛弃的，它也绝不会抛下自己的主人。

除非，它被毁掉了。

车俊焕瞥到投影那边隋文静急切的眼神，想了想，还是说了。

“卧虎……似乎没有在上校的身边。”

*

“爸爸，你生气了吗？”

钧樾坐在床上准备睡觉，抬头看着刚从外面进来捧着牛奶的金博洋，男孩扯了扯自己的小外套，这样问。

“什么？”金博洋一时没听清，等钧樾又问了一遍他才回道，“没有啊。”

“那为什么我说那个哥哥好像卧虎的时候你看起来很不高兴？”

金博洋没有立即回答，只是把玻璃杯放在桌上之后将身上藏起来戴着的一枚羽毛似的芯片抽了出来端详良久，确认它还在，眼神里满是怀念，又将它放了回去。

“我没有因为这件事生气。”金博洋说，“但你认错人了，那不是卧虎。”

“嗯？”钧樾不解地眨眨眼，“可是那个哥哥真的很像很像……”

“但卧虎的眼睛带着金色，那个哥哥叫晴明，他的眼睛是带着蓝色的，不一样的，你一定没有仔细观察哦。”金博洋蹲下身与钧樾平视，解释道，“长得像是因为……呃，你可以当做晴明是卧虎的哥哥，这样能明白吧？”

钧樾似懂非懂地点点头，脑袋一歪又问：“那晴明身边的那位长官先生是爸爸的朋友吗？回来之前他一直在看着你和我诶。”

金博洋一愣，后知后觉才反应过来钧樾说的是羽生结弦。他的心口猛然地跳动几下，又被压回平缓。

“……嗯，他是爸爸的朋友。”金博洋缓慢起身，并不想钧樾多谈起这个话题，他随即催促钧樾睡觉，“喝完牛奶刷完牙你就该睡觉了冬冬。”

“你又叫我小名！我不想！”钧樾爬上床抗议道，“我已经是个七岁的大孩子了，爸爸你得叫我的大名金钧樾！”

“哦，尊敬的金钧樾先生，是我失礼了。”受不了自己儿子莫名其妙抗拒喊小名的举动，也不知道从哪里学来的奇怪行为，金博洋很敷衍地喊了几句，把牛奶递过去，“赶紧！喝完睡觉，你爸我明天还要早起呢！”

钧樾边喝边吐泡泡边吐槽：“爸爸好凶。”

“小崽子，嫌你爸凶今晚你自己睡觉。”金博洋哼了一声接过钧樾喝完的杯子，点了点他的小鼻子，“去刷牙再上床，乖。我有事出去一会，晚点回来。你呀，早点睡觉！”

虽说钧樾平时多数时间腼腆又沉默少言，但在金博洋面前还是偶尔会放飞自我——当然别看这孩子现在看起来挺沉稳，但两三岁还是个奶娃娃的时候那叫一个闹腾，整天动不动就哇哇大哭，三步不离他爸，闹的金博洋心累，由此金博洋练就了一颗金刚不坏之心，孩子皮他能更皮，向来兵来将挡水来土掩。

休息舱里的机械臂接住金博洋拿过来的玻璃杯，开始启动清洗模式。金博洋从休息舱里出来，门自动关上，外面是一段长廊，头上是白伦星的极光。

要塞上的休息舱自然没有他之前特地为钧樾安置的公寓要好，但因为即将要离开白伦星，所有士兵都必须留在要塞待命，其余的民众也陆续按照规划安置在了安全区域。

在白伦星上的、住了几年的家就要没了。

“上校。”跟金博洋精神网联通的卧虎通过个人终端发出声音，“距离白伦迁移还有15天，在此之前，您还需要完成对我的改造吗？”

“需要。起码也要让星战能够接纳你的内核。”金博洋说。

“星战并非星盟最高配置机甲，有50％的可能性无法承受我的操纵。”

“但还有50％的机会可以操作，不是吗？”

卧虎沉默了一阵，又道：“上校，这很危险。如果威胁到您的生命安全，我将会拒绝服从您的命令。”

金博洋略提了提嘴角，“然后你就会再次在我面前为保护我被炸毁掉，让我一点一点地把你捡回来，是吗？”

“……”卧虎道，“确保您的安全是我的最高使命，无论发生什么，我都会挡在您的面前，成为您最有力的剑和盾。”

金博洋将脸埋在手心里，深深呼吸，仿佛从指尖之中闻到了遥远记忆里的血腥味。

“晴明对你扫描了吗？”他问。

卧虎回道：“是的。从上将到达白伦星的第一秒开始，他就已经行动了。我已屏蔽了晴明的所有勘测。”

“嗯，没有完成改造之前，别让他发现你。”金博洋揉了揉鼻梁，“明天我去第三区一趟，现场勘测。”

 

第二天一早例行开了个短会，金博洋踩着点到达了会议室。短会无非是各方汇报近期情况以做记录，为白伦要塞最紧要的任务迁移计划做足准备。

结束了会议之后，最后一个离开会议室的金博洋刚走出来，迎面看到了在外面站着的羽生结弦和晴明。

“早上好，上校，很高兴见到您。”晴明一如往常地向金博洋微笑示好。

“早上好。”他礼节性地向两人一点头，营业似的咧开一个标准笑容，没再多表态，便打算离开。

而羽生结弦望着金博洋转身离去的背影，还在耿耿于怀昨天发生的事。意想不到出现在他面前的小孩固然能让他感到失意，但他更想要知道卧虎跟金博洋之间发生了什么，就连晴明都无法替他找到卧虎的存在，他更觉得哪里有问题，为此他还失眠了——多思多虑是他在格莱战役之后落下的后遗症，这对他精神网的养护可不大有利。

“金上校。”羽生结弦清亮的声音响起，干脆直接叫住了金博洋。

“什么事？”金博洋回头停下脚步问。

羽生结弦侧了侧身，视线一直停留在对方身上，像是要将人从上到下看个遍才够，他示意金博洋：“如果有空的话，我们能谈谈吗？”

金博洋想都没想就开始婉拒，也莫名讨厌羽生结弦话语间的疏离感觉，他直愣愣地说：“很抱歉上将，我今天有任务在身。”

羽生结弦看出来金博洋有意推辞——他曾经这么了解这个人，这个人的一举一动他都知道。

“博洋。”这是见面以来，羽生结弦第一次喊金博洋的名字，像是在哄他，又恍若在梦中。

明明只是放轻了声音，明明就只有这一句，可就这样硬生生地止住了金博洋想要离开的脚步。

仿若所有温柔都融进了这个名字里。

“我们谈谈，可以吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢还在关注这篇文的并且还留言评论的小伙伴❤谢谢！
> 
> 还是等过几章再说别点的吧hh


	8. 危险区域（02）

08.危险区域（2）

从解除关系那天以后羽生结弦就该明白，从此以后，博洋再也不是与他并肩作战的执行员，从此也该与他毫无瓜葛。

他一直知道，并且警告过自己无数次。

但不代表他能够轻易放下。

 

“所以上将找我有什么事吗？”

他们走到长廊尽头的阳台上，中间保持着一段距离，看起来毫不熟稔。羽生结弦特地支开晴明，为的就是能正正经经地跟金博洋谈上话。

真正获得了面对面交流的机会，羽生结弦其实有很多话想说，但他知道如今的金博洋不太愿意为他停留——对方给他留了五分钟的时间谈话，理由是金上校必须准时出现在机甲轨道上，不然就得算迟到而被迫接受训练惩罚了。

以前那个愿意随时随地为他停留的博洋，终究是消失在记忆之海里了——七年时光，能让一个人抛去过往迎向新生，也能让一个人从回忆的海水中徘徊挣扎。

羽生结弦也不废话，只想问出重点，他问：“为什么卧虎不在你的身边？”

晴明和卧虎在设定程序的时候就设置过命令，要求他们始终忠诚，以守护主人为终身指令，绝不能离开各自的主人半步。晴明现在是仿生人模式，那按道理讲卧虎也应该以仿生人模式待在金博洋身边，正常情况下也应该感应得到彼此的存在。

可为什么如今的卧虎不在了呢？

金博洋也许是早就料到他会问这件事，干脆道：“恕我无可奉告，上将。”

羽生结弦好像也知道金博洋会这样回答，又道：“就连晴明都无法扫描到卧虎，这不可能，他们有既定的感应程序。”

金博洋听罢试着思考了一会，做了个爱莫能助的表情，道：“说不定也会有程序失灵、感应不到的一天呢。”

“博洋，我希望你能回答我。”羽生结弦正色道，这一次的语气尤其认真，“作为你的机甲，他理应在你的身边，无论什么时候。”

他害怕在他不在的时候，博洋已经历过更多他未曾想象的事情，而他无能为力。

被一次恍若隔世的一声“博洋”所牵住，第二次被唤住的金博洋已然慎重了许多，他真是感叹羽生不愧是跟他默契相伴了五年的战友，连自己会被什么所降服都知道的一清二楚。

以前作为执行员，他理所当然地以羽生结弦的指令为准则，无条件服从指挥官的命令，他曾经是个听话的孩子。

但服从命令之后，等来的是永远无法弥补的遗憾。

所以他不想再听话了。

金博洋站直了身子，严肃地像在跟自己的上司报告，他脸上没什么多余的表情，但语气却非常低沉：“上将，我们已经明确接触了搭档的关系，你是星盟的英雄，而我也已经归属第三星卫。如你所说，我已经是个自由的战士，我应该不必再像以前那样向你汇报我的一切，对吗？”

很直白地将那件事说出来，也很坦荡，谁先释怀撕开曾经的伤疤，谁就先得到了愈合伤口的药剂。

也成功地让面前的人哑口无言。

为什么如今的他们每次见面都如此剑拔弩张呢？

而过去的我们，亲密无间，无所欺瞒。

“五分钟到了。”金博洋提醒道，“上将如果没有别的要紧事，我就先去执行今天的任务了。”

羽生结弦缓缓攥紧了手心。

“抱歉。”晴明适时地从长廊里探出头来，本想要提醒两位，但看到两个人僵持的气氛，不合时宜地问了句：“两位吵架了吗？”

“没有。”两个人却异口同声地道。

啊，那就是吵架了。晴明想。根据他对两位长官先生进行面部分析之后对比以往记录过的数据，他判断他们就是吵架了。

虽然他不能理解人类奇怪的、总是随时在变化着的情绪，但他有信心羽生结弦和金博洋会和好的——过去的记忆数据告诉他，他们总是因为放不下对对方的关心而选择为自己的冒失和冲撞认错，尽管他们认识以来吵架次数并不多，但毫不例外。

说完不久金博洋就大步从阳台离开了，头也不回的那种，莫名对未来充满希望的晴明向他告别后乖巧地眨眨眼，走到了羽生结弦的身边。

“上将，我检测到您的情绪有所波动。”刚一站定，晴明却变了脸色，收回了在金博洋面前始终保持的微笑，对羽生结弦这样说道，“我的建议是请您尽量减少这样的情绪冲突，这对您精神状态的恢复不利。希望在面对上校时，您能及时控制时而急促跳动、并不稳定的心率。”

“同时您也要注意适当降压，自从接下白伦护航任务后，您的睡眠质量并不好。希望您在夜里尽可能减少注射稳定剂的次数，我不得不向您发出警告了。”

羽生结弦仿若才从晴明的建议里感受到自己有些不规律的心跳，他闭上眼艰难地深呼吸，头疼地拍了拍自己的额头，“我知道。”

他只是习惯用药物逃避夜晚总会来临的噩梦。

随后他缓过劲，将方才无人知晓的脆弱彻底收了起来，睁眼即是那个在众人眼里所向披靡、从无弱点的羽生结弦。

他用命令的口吻向晴明道：“我目前的精神情况，不能上传至星盟，更不能被任何人知道。”

“包括博洋。”

*

果然，金博洋早该知道的。

没有达到自己目的的羽生结弦绝不会放过任何机会去做成自己想做的事，这人就是这样，坚持、固执、决绝，执拗的可怕。

没有任何人能够阻挡他。

白伦要塞第三星卫已经将居民撤离完毕，此地已成为白伦星第一座荒芜的空城。

随心所欲驾驶着小型机甲飞过来的某位任性上将带着他的助手小秘成为了自金博洋之后第二个抵达第三区的人。在此之前，晴明还特地给金博洋的个人终端发去了一条问候信息。

“上校，我与上将已经抵达。一切顺利。”

信息还给搞了个显眼的抖动特效，生怕人看不见似的。

金博洋：“……”

见过有人要缠上你之前还会特地友好地跟他打个招呼的吗？！

今天巡逻任务结束后金博洋就单独把自己拎出来按照计划丢到了第三区勘测附近情况，万万没想到羽生结弦居然锲而不舍地跟了过来，要是他当场又当着全部人的面折回要塞去，岂不是很不给这位军衔压他一大头的长官面子？

于是金博洋决定：忍。

作为下属他还得主动上前为长官提供常规询问，以维护白伦要塞第三星卫友善互助的形象，以免有心人收到风声以“藐视长官”的莫须有理由收了他的年终奖金。

毕竟小破行星没仗打，奖金全靠考勤和礼仪。

“上将怎么来了？”金博洋又一副公事公办的语气问道，

“来看看。”下了机甲的羽生结弦环视了一圈周围环境，好似真的只是顺道过来一趟似的，也全然忘了今天早上开完会发生的事，他看着金博洋一脸疑惑，坦荡说：“上校就继续忙你自己的，不必理我。”

“……”明显就是冲着他来的啊。金博洋才不信羽生结弦只是闲着无事过来旅游参观的。

比这更可气的是有的人早上温温柔柔喊完“博洋”，现在就客客气气喊“上校”。

行吧，金博洋也不想再聊下去了，转身就走。

心里就这样生出些微弱的、难以察觉的不高兴，就像以前那样因为对方的无心之举或不解风情而习惯地生闷气，连金博洋都没第一时间反应过来，反倒是羽生结弦见他立即转身就意识到不对劲。

身体反应倒是比记忆回溯更快一些，羽生结弦竟是条件反射地就跟了过去。

只不过跟上去了也不知道说些什么，羽生结弦又缓了步伐，检测完整个第三区空间场波动范围的晴明跟上来，似乎感应到羽生结弦此刻纠结的情绪，体贴主动地走在主人面前，跟在金博洋身边。

“上校，您这次前来第三区，是想再次检测这里的空间场波动情况吗？”晴明问。尽管他拥有着七大星系里最全盛的知识库，但在金博洋面前他愿意放低姿态，当个求知欲旺盛的学生。

一换成晴明跟他聊天，金博洋便不再沉闷不语，他“嗯”了一声以作回应。

他们走在宛如无人区一样的城市当中，寒风凛冽刺骨，刮在脸上如被刀片一样割过，泛着冷意，从工业废区飘出灰尘漫天飞舞，能源逐渐消耗殆尽，这里俨然像一片被剥削过的废墟。

如果不是因为战争消耗了星盟大多数能源和物资，这颗在人类征服规划中的人造星球之地本也该绿荫葱葱，百花盛放。

而这里也曾有着人类的欢声笑语，也曾经矗立过无数个家。

而这片向要塞发出警告的无声城市，此时却隐约透出了些许微妙的诡异之感。

晴明一挥手虚空划开了能源防护罩，隔绝了对人体有害的浮尘，如在深海里行走的空气泡泡，将羽生结弦跟金博洋罩在里面。

金博洋的一声回应像是许可，晴明忽然想趁机多问几个问题，但他记得羽生结弦如今不允许他在金博洋面前“胡说八道”，及时地向羽生结弦递去一个请求询问的眼神。

羽生结弦没反对，挥挥手让晴明即兴发挥。

既然博洋乐意跟人工智能聊天都不愿意跟他多说一句话，那就随他吧。

“上校，我能问你几个问题吗？”晴明问。

“问吧。”金博洋意料之中地听到这个问话，心里一叹，不回头地说，“除了我能回答的，其他就算了。”

虽然看起来是晴明出口问的，但金博洋心里明镜一样清——肯定是羽生授意的，既然想问，那就随他吧。

“上校，是在七年前来到白伦星的吗？”

“是。”

“上校，请问那位叫金钧樾的孩子，就是您在白伦星的亲人吗？”

“嗯，是我的。”

晴明链接着羽生结弦的精神网，此时此刻，他能够清楚地感应到羽生结弦有些低落的情绪。

但他向羽生结弦看过去，对方又一点都不肯表现出来半分委屈。

自从与上校重逢后，他真是越来越看不懂自己的将军了。

晴明不解地眨眼，又转过头继续问道：“上校，为什么这些年您都没有向首都星回复呢？隋上将一直很挂念您，总是在试着向您联系。”

“白伦星离首都星隔了多少光年？第六星系跟第五星系的通讯轨道早就被‘黑鸦’炸了，近几年才彻底恢复，你们第一星卫都在忙着打仗，哪有时间管我在哪。”金博洋脸不红心不跳，压根就没打算坦白清楚，就直接这样说打算敷衍过去。

不过提起隋文静，他倒是有些想念首都星的亲人们，他试着问晴明，“许老师他们……都还好吧？”

战乱使人们流离失所，天各一方。

“都很好。如今战乱将近，他们也迫切地想要与您在首都星重逢。”晴明一板一眼回答，“七年时间中，他们联系不上您的个人终端，都各自向我投过写给您的讯息，期望我能接上卧虎的终端转达给您。”

啊？这倒是让金博洋吃惊，他们还给他写过信？

辨识到金博洋的诧异，晴明贴心地陈述道：“您一共收到过12700103000个讯息，皆由上将亲自加密在我的数据库里，如果您需要，我可以随时向您提供。”

晴明是军用机甲核心，数据储存内存里留有的东西多数都与军事、战争和星盟有关，但除了他的主人外再无人知晓，在他庞大的数据库里，一直留有一个保留这些未见天日的讯息的地方，里面全都是经年累月的念想，是送给一个无法看到这些思念的收件人的。

“……”金博洋脚步一顿，下意识地看了某位为他特意保留这些讯息多年的上将一眼，又担心自己潜意识的举动被人捕捉到，很快就移开了眼。

听到这些他所不知道的事，他一时思绪万千。

离开首都星之后的一两年，他赌气不愿意跟首都星上的一切事物保有任何联系，也不想看到有关羽生结弦任何的信息，更害怕恐惧听到所有有关已牺牲的第二星卫的事，他只想要离那个曾经拥有无数个回忆的地方远远的，越远越好。

少年时，总有无知冲动渴望抛下过往，不顾一切地奔向远方。

后来因为迫不得已的理由，卧虎受到重创，重组后无法恢复至在星盟时的原始水平，金博洋想要联系首都星却再没有机会，只能从偶然的星际播报里听到来自故乡的消息，因此那无数封写给他的信笺，也因人生数不清的错过而堆积沾灰。

谁曾想离开时的故乡是银河之中一颗渺小的尘埃，想起故乡时，却只剩下逐渐褪色的过往。

若非战争……

这个时代经久不息的战火先在回忆里燃烧，再蔓延变成插进每个人心脏之中的尖刺。

见到金博洋停下脚步转身看向他，晴明右手放在心口上，对金博洋欠身道：“很抱歉，我来迟了，上校。”

“……这不是你的错，我还没来得及谢谢你。”金博洋苦笑道，“你不说，我可能永远都不知……”

他看向晴明身后正静静看着他的羽生结弦。

没能阻止晴明把这段往事告知于金博洋的羽生结弦清咳了一声，他想解释很多，但又好像显得多余，他只能道：“……我很抱歉，没能及时把那些信息交到你手上。”

金博洋忍了忍心里泛起的酸涩，终是轻声道：“没关系。现在我也算是收到了。”

只是他看着面前羽生结弦熟悉的、曾在他梦里反复出现过的眉眼，哽了喉咙，他无法控制地想，这个念头疯狂地从他的心里迸发出来：

这12700103000个讯息里……会有你写给我的吗？

曾经他为这个人所喜所忧，曾经每个晚上都梦见过这个人，梦里爱笑的、苦恼的、温柔的、严肃的模样全都与现实别无二致，曾经梦回过他们还在军校时那些无忧无虑的时光，曾经无数次质问自己的无能和懦弱，曾经无数次重拾起独他知晓的思念与眷恋，曾经在拂晓之时难过地沉沉睡去，又在黑夜里被噩梦惊醒流泪。

他也想问这个人“你想过我”吗？

你想过我吗？

七年了，你想我吗？

他多想问出声，却怕得到令他失望的答案，所以他不会问了。

从此海阔天空，各走一方，没什么不好的。

晴明再次欠身道：“很抱歉，上校，格莱星一战，我被严重摧毁，修复过程中我遗失了卧虎的终端链接，而后我再未找到您的信息，因此未能及时将讯息送至您面前，是我的失职，再次请求您的谅解。”

金博洋却在他听到晴明提起七年前格莱星战役时瞬间变了脸色，方才浮上心头的温情全都一挥而散。

他永远记得羽生结弦在他面前对他下达最后一个命令的模样，也永远不可能忘记第二星卫所有战友在前线播报中宣布牺牲的时刻，更不能忘记无数次出现在他梦里的、他想象中的幸存下来的孤独人影和染血的脸庞。

而他只能像个逃兵一样，奔向末日边界，怀着满心的痛苦与决然独自寻往人类剩余的希望。

“如果我当时也能在格莱星就好了。”金博洋自嘲地看了看羽生结弦，自言自语地说了这样一句话，再次转身离去。

他的不甘与失望，与身后这个人有关，都深深埋在回忆泥潭深处，不可自拔。

“可惜，我的上将，你从不需要我。”


End file.
